Secreto
by RocioFri
Summary: ¡Terminado!/ De haber expresado tus sentimientos en el momento adecuado, con la persona indicada. ¿Qué tanto de tu presente y/o futuro hubiera cambiado? ¿Valdría la pena guardar todos esos secretos infundidos en tu alma?
1. Mejor amigo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Secreto**

Capítulo 1: Mejor amigo

* * *

Ella es su amiga, su compañera de aventuras y la creadora de sus ilusiones.

Es lo más cercano a perfección y belleza innata y pura. Su cara desborda inocencia y alegría, sus ojos son el vivo reflejo del cielo azulado y su piel…

¡Su piel es el camino más níveo que sus dedos desearían trazar!

¿Pero qué debería hacer él?

Ella solo lo miraba con ojos amistosos y sus sonrisas eran dedicadas a la alegría de compartir juntos los más gratos momentos de esa bella amistad.

Pero, por Dios que cada vez se hacía más difícil el hecho de tener que ocultar sus sentimientos, tener que reprimirse las ganas de querer besarla cuando siente el poder de su perfume filtrarse por sus fosas nasales.

Él la quería, más que cualquiera y dudaba que existiera alguien que pudiera amarla en secreto tanto como él lo hacía.

—Ey Ino —le habló normal, ensombreciendo el nerviosismo que en ese momento sentía en sus venas. —¿Tienes tiempo está tarde?

—¿Hum? Pues prometí que después del colegio iría a comprar un par de cosas con…

—Tks… problemático —se aseguró a interrumpirla, no quería escuchar el nombre de esa persona, ni mucho menos enterarse que Ino estaba involucrada con él —.No importa, sólo quiero decirte algo rápido, te prometo que no tardaré ni 10 minutos.

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó curiosa—¡Dímelo, Shika! ¡Dime ya! —chilló con emoción.

—Que no mujer ruidosa. Te lo diré está tarde a las 4 en el prado junto al río —le dio la espalda y se dispuso a caminar en dirección al aula contraria— te estaré esperando, ven si realmente quieres saber.

—¿He? ¡Shikamaru, dímelo de una puta vez! —le gritó mientras miraba como se alejaba.

Ino no podría estar con él. Su corazón palpitaba por otra persona, y la otra persona le correspondía.

No quería interponerse en su relación, pero tampoco quería quedarse de brazos cruzados sin al menos escupir lo que sentía.

Tenían solo 16 años.

¿Qué más da si lo rechazaba? Él la quería pero no era tan tonto como para retenerla y aferrarse a un amor que jamás pasaría.

¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

Solo le diría sus sentimientos y se iría de ahí.

—Viene… no viene… viene… no viene —susurraba a sí mismo mientras pateaba pequeñas piedras bajo sus pies.

Entonces, ¿por qué el ramo de flores?

—¡Shika!

Alzó la vista y reconoció la figura femenina que se acercaba con un gesto amigable.

—Viene… —apretó el ramo y lo escondió de ella en su espalda.

—Shika, estoy aquí —dijo agitada tras una larga corretiza que había dado para llegar a él, así que se sentó sobre el pasto.

—Tks. Pensé que no vendrías.

—Jajaja, estoy demasiado ansiosa por saber lo que me dirás. Anda, escúpelo de una buena vez.

—Yo… —bajó la vista.

—¿Shika…? —hubo silencio. —Vamos… comienzas a asustarme.

—Me voy a trasladar a otra ciudad.

Ella lo miró con ojos abiertos sin saber exactamente qué decir, siendo ambos presas de como el ambiente se tensaba de un momento a otro. Quería confesarse primero y después decirle lo del traslado, pero no pudo.

—¡¿Qué?! —frunció el cejo —Shikamaru, deja de bromear conmigo así, sabes que odio esas mentiras.

—No, Ino… no es una broma.

—¿Me estas jodiendo?

—Me voy mañana temprano, mi padre consiguió una oferta de trabajo que no puede rechazar y debido a ello tendremos que mudarnos continuamente de cuidad en cuidad.

—Pero Shika… —su mirada de cristalizó —eres mi mejor amigo…

Un golpe directo y una flor destrozada. Eso le hirió más que la noticia en la que posiblemente jamás volvería a verla.

—Sólo me has visto de esa manera ¿cierto?

Ella lo miró confusa.

—Yo no. Yo no te he visto como amiga nunca… yo… yo… en realidad yo… yo te a…

—¡Ino!

Un grito de una voz ajena lo desaliento. Ino reaccionó ante su llamado y como perrito faldero corrió a lo lejos junto a su amado.

Shikamaru sabía que iba a ser rechazado, pero nunca imagino que lo sería aun sin antes confesarse.

No quiso llorar, tampoco quiso ser testigo de la presencia de aquella pareja que evidentemente con sólo la vista le quemaban las pupilas.

Optó por huir. Dejo caer el ramo de flores que había estado ocultando y emprendió a correr, pisando a su paso la belleza de la flora.

—Mi amor ¿estás aquí? —ella le preguntó nerviosa.

—Ino, ¿qué hacías con Shikamaru?

—Es mi mejor amigo.

—Y ¿Por qué parece que quieres llorar? —se acercó a su rostro—¿te hizo algo ese maldito?

—No, Sasuke… él… se cambia de ciudad…probablemente no lo vea más y… eso me duele mucho.

—¿Enserio? —sonrió de lado—eso es una buena noticia.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo Sasuke?

—Lo es Ino, de esa manera ya no intentará alejarme de tu lado.

Sasuke era celoso y posesivo con lo que le pertenecía.

—¿Qué? —lo miró extraña.

—¿No lo sabias?

—¿Saber qué?

—Puede que para ti sea tu mejor amigo, pero él siente algo más que una amistad. Él te quiere… Me lo confeso en una de nuestras peleas.

—¿Él…? —no supo cómo reaccionar y sus ojos dejaron caer gruesas lágrimas.

—Por eso estoy feliz de que se marche, así no podre temer de que te aleje de mi lado.

—Pero…

—Eres sólo mía, Ino.

La chica no dijo nada, únicamente volteó la vista en búsqueda de Shikamaru y al no notarlo se preocupó de sobre manera.

Quería buscarlo y decirle que… probablemente ella sentía lo mismo.

Sasuke notó su mirada desesperada, se puso furioso cuando Ino buscaba los ojos de alguien más y no los suyos.

No obstante, no dijo nada.

La tomó del brazo con brusquedad y la llevo a jalones lejos de ahí.

No permitiría que se encontrara con ese sujeto nunca, no dejaría que ella mirara hacía atrás.

Ino le pertenecía a Sasuke.

* * *

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, esté fanfic tiene 2 capítulos, el próximo será el final.

Espero que les guste, no acostumbro escribir sobre esta pareja y aun así espero que les agrade.

Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios :3 son gratis. Con cada comentario yo reenvío un abrazo psicológico.


	2. Reencuentro

**Dislcaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Reencuentro_

* * *

**.**

Han pasado alrededor de 10 años. Nara Shikamaru ya no era el mismo chiquillo de aquel entonces cuando tenía 16.

Ahora era más maduro. Más alto. Más fornido. Más inteligente. Más masculino; y sobre todo…

Más atractivo.

Se había convertido en todo un hombre, un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Shika —lo llamó una mujer que reposaba a su lado.

Sin embargo, el tiempo no transcurrió en su corazón.

—Shika —repitió la misma voz femenina, pero esta vez, un poco más alto.

Shikamaru seguía amando a Ino Yamanaka, a sabiendas que ella lo había rechazo aún antes de habérsele declarado.

—¡Shikamaru!

Se giró para poder mirar de frente a la mujer que compartía su cama y todas las noches desde hace 3 años.

—Tks. ¿Qué quieres Temari?

—Nada. —Sonrió bobamente —Buenos días, mi amor —y depositó un beso en sus labios.

Definitivamente, esa mujer no era Ino. No tenía nada en común con ella, eran totalmente dos mujeres diferentes, una más hermosa que la otra.

Shikamaru era consiente que no amaba a Temari, pero también era consiente que jamás tendría a Ino.

Y solo por eso, intentó vagamente enamorarse de Temari; pero sólo bastaron 6 meses de relación para darse cuenta que era un caso perdido.

Habían pasado 10 años desde que se fue de Konoha –su ciudad natal- pero ni todos esos años lejos de Ino pudieron lograr que dejara de amarla… aún si no era suya.

—Oye Shika —le volvió a insistir —¿Mañana iremos a Konoha?

Dio un gran suspiro y contestó un cortante. —Sí. ¿De verdad quieres venir conmigo?

—Pero claro que sí —lo abrazó por la espalda —no quiero dejarte solo y arriesgarme a que una mujerzuela te coqueteé.

—Tks. Problemático —alcanzó uno de sus cigarrillos y de inmediato lo encendió para poder fumar de esa sustancia —Voy por asuntos de negocios, no a divertirme.

—Ya lo sé… pero de todas formas no quiero dejarte ni un segundo solo.

—Vaya… —aspiro más fuerte, llenando la habitación de un humo con olor a nicotina.

Como queriendo desaparecer sus recuerdos con el humo y por qué no, también desaparecer a Temari.

No es que la odiara, de hecho le causaba cierta gracia los intentos banales a los que recurría para poder retenerlo, porque ella sabía que él no la amaba.

No obstante, Temari era muy insistente y quisquillosa lo cual le desesperaba de sobre manera, y aun así no se atrevía a dejarla, porque era un riesgo demasiado problemático.

—Pues anda ya, mañana iremos a Konoha…

Ella asintió. —Y yo siempre contigo.

Shikamaru había heredado la compañía de su padre, la misma que se encargó de separarlo de Ino y ahora posiblemente se encargaría de unirlos.

Tal vez y posiblemente la volvería a ver.

—Ino —susurró su nombre para sus pensamientos.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Ino, detente ya —le susurró.

—No, Sasuke, no —frunció el entrecejo, en verdad que estaba muy enojada —¿cómo pudiste tener el descaro de hacerme eso?

—Ino… nos están mirando, no me hagas quedar en ridículo frente a mis empleados.

Y así era. Todos los empleados y personas que se encontraban al redor fueron espectadores de la pelea que ahora suscitaba.

—¡Por favor! Todos son una bola de chismosos…

¿Qué estaba haciendo esa mujer? Estaba a punto de provocar que sus cienes estallaran.

—No es el lugar para tus escenas de celos —se llevó las manos a su cabeza, intentando relajarse un poco.

—¡¿Qué?! Pues nunca es el lugar ni el momento contigo, Uchiha —en verdad estaba molesta —Nunca tienes tiempo para mí… ¡Pero cómo es que sí tienes tiempo para largarte a cenar con esa put…!

Se apresuró a taparle la boca. Ino a veces podía ser muy mal hablada.

—Ino ¿te das cuenta que estas en mi hotel?

Uchiha Sasuke, dueño de un lujoso hotel que anteriormente era predestinado para su hermano Itachi, pero al morir éste, el hotel pasó directo a las manos de Sasuke y él se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo, de alguna forma y otra intentaba superar a su hermano mayor y ser mejor incluso que su propia padre.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta, Uchiha.

—Hmn…

Estar con Ino ocasionaría que el prestigio de su hotel se derrumbará, pues la mayoría de sus peleas de celos se desembocaban ahí.

La tomó de la mano y a jalones la llevó a su oficina, aunque la chica opusiera resistencia Sasuke era más fuerte y más varonil, tenía total control sobre ella.

—¡Ya Sasuke, que no soy una niña!

—No, no eres una niña —una vez en su oficina cerró la puerta y la soltó —eres una mujer de 26 años que sigue dudando de mí.

—Tengo razones —infló los cachetes —Nunca tienes tiempo para mí.

—Escucha —metió las manos a sus bolsillos y la miró directo a los ojos, su mirada ónix podía manipular los sentimientos de Ino y ella caía rendida, de igual manera los ojos celestes de la rubia podían amansar a la bestia fría que poseía a Sasuke —Sabes lo importante que es mi trabajo y que por ello tengo que reunirme con diversas personas para hacer crecer mi cadena hotelera, el que me haya reunido ayer con esa mujer no significa que tenga una relación secreta o que te sea infiel, es meramente cosa del trabajo.

—Jum… —apartó la vista, aún seguía sintiendo celos.

—Ino —tomó una gran bocanada de aire —mira el anillo de tu dedo —le ordenó.

Ella lo miró.

—Eres mi prometida y mi futura esposa, no deberías sentir celos de todas las mujeres, porque a la única que amo es a ti —fue directo.

—Ya, sé que nos casaremos dentro de 3 semanas, pero cómo reaccionarías si soy yo la que se reúne con un tipo para cenar ¿he? ¿Te gustaría eso?

—Hum —sonrió de lado con tanta elegancia sólo como Sasuke sabía hacerlo —Si eso pasara, yo lo mataría. Tú eres mía Ino, nunca lo olvides.

—¿He? —se sonrojó levemente.

Sasuke sabía cómo provocarle un cumulo de sentimientos al mismo tiempo. Sentía furia, enojo, celos, felicidad, placer… todo estaba en sincronía.

—Sólo mía —repitió.

Se acercó a ella y de un movimiento hábil logró atraparla y como si fuera una presa la sometió a sus antojos e importándole poco si estaban en su oficina la llevó directo a su escritorio subiéndola en el mismo para poder besarla con tanta pasión y furia como deseo.

Ino no podía resistirse a sus caricias y a sus besos, podían deformarla en tan solo cuestión de pocos segundos y Sasuke lo sabía y por ello podría aprovecharse de ella.

Abrió sus piernas y se aventuró en ellas para acariciarlas y dejar totalmente expuesta su más preciado tesoro.

—¡Oh Sasuke! —exclamó en un gemido.

Ino bajó el cierre de su pantalón y con una mirada le imploró que prosiguiera.

Él obedeció y de un instinto carnal, la hizo suya.

Sasuke era el dios del sexo, era una bestia hambrienta.

De eso estaba segura Ino.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Estaba de vuelta en la ciudad que lo vio crecer, su corazón palpitó y Shikamaru no sabía si era por su nuevo proyecto o por la posibilidad de ver a Ino.

Casualmente, sólo la última opción.

Llegó al hotel él solo, y recordó lo mucho que batalló con Temari para poder presentarse sin su compañía. Temari podía ser muy posesiva.

De inmediato empezó la búsqueda del dueño con el que firmaría un contrato de alianza.

Era un hotel muy lujoso y de una alta fama tanto dentro como fuera del país; estaba seguro que sí obtenía esa alianza su compañía aumentaría su inversión económica.

—Hotel Natsuki —apenas piso dentro del recinto, presintió que sería sorprendido de alguna manera —Con qué este hotel se llama "Siete Lunas", no es muy original…

Enseguida se presentó y pidió indicaciones, una secretaria amablemente lo llevó a la oficina del presidente, también dueño del hotel.

—Tks… qué problemático —.Su corazón se aceleró…

No estaba seguro que tipo de persona era aquel presidente. No sabía nada acerca de él, ni siquiera su nombre.

La secretaria lo despertó de sus pensamientos cuando por el altavoz pidió órdenes para dejarlo entrar a la oficina.

—Señor Presidente, el dueño de la compañía Nara está presente para su cita de las 5: 00 p.m.

—¿Nara? —se escuchó por el altavoz la voz de una mujer.

Shikamaru se sorprendió en demasía al reconocer la voz de esa mujer… ¿podría ser que…? No, era casi imposible.

—Oh cielos, lo siento señorita Yamanaka, no estaba enterada que se encontraba aquí —exclamó muy apenada la secretaria, pues tenía dictámenes muy estrictos de no interrumpir al presidente cuando estuviera encerrado con Ino en su oficina.

—Oh descuida no pasa nada. Aunque te he repetido miles de veces que me llames Ino y no por mi apellido.

Definitivamente casi le da un ataque al corazón…

Shikamaru estaba por demás boquiabierto, sus ojos lo delataban y sin previo aviso corrió frente a la puerta de la oficina, asustando a la secretaria que trataba de detenerlo, pero le fue imposible.

Shikamaru fue más hábil y de manera desesperada abrió la puerta en donde se encontraba su rubia.

—¿Ino? —al mirarla sentada en ese escritorio, sus ojos casi desbordaban lágrimas. Estaba tan emocionado y tan confundido a la vez, pero el volver a mirarla le revolvió todas sus emociones.

—¿Shikamaru? —ella repitió la misma expresión.

No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, lo encontrara de esa manera tan poco imprevista.

—¡¿Shikamaru eres tú?! —de inmediato se puso de pie y casi por impulso corrió a abrazarlo, llorando y riendo.

Los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraron y él por pura inercia –más deseo que inercia- correspondió el abrazo, perdiéndose en la fragancia de sus cabellos.

Después de 10 años… después de tanto tiempo, se reencontraban.

Después de todo, el jamás pudo olvidarla.

—Shikamaru, en verdad eres tú… cielos —mordió su labio para evitar gritar a causa de la emoción. —Haz cambiado… estás más alto… no puedo creerlo ¿de verdad eres tú? ¡Vaya! Tu cabello ya no es tan largo como antes… Cielos Shikamaru…

No podía dejar de hablar de cómo se veía actualmente. Estaba completamente emocionada.

—Tks… tan problemática como siempre —esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

La felicidad que lo atajaba era inmensa, no quería que ese encuentro terminara jamás.

—También has cambiado, te has vuelto más bonita… —no pudo evitar decirlo, de hecho casi sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, como si su boca tuviera vida propia.

Ino se sonrojó notablemente.

—Cállate bobo —lo abrazó más fuerte —no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé, mis días sin ti no fueron los mismos, me hiciste mucha falta.

—Tonta —sólo pudo decir eso mientras acariciaba las finas hebras de su dorado cabello.

—¡Espera! —se separó de él y lo miró de frente —si estás aquí para la cita, significa ¿que tú eres el inversionista de la alianza?

Se conmocionó, ahora podía estar más cerca de él.

—Así es, pero me sorprende bastante que tú seas la dueña de un hotel tan prestigioso como éste… no eres una chica muy brillante, realmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién dice que no soy inteligente? Maldito —infló los cachetes en gesto infantil.

Vaya, cuánto tiempo sin ver esa expresión que tanto adoraba, realmente se miraba linda y solo por eso, él amaba hacerla enojar.

—Pero no, Shikamaru. Soy muy inteligente pero no soy la dueña.

Abrió los ojos. —¿Entonces quién es el dueño? ¿Y que haces en la oficina del dueño?

—Bueno —sonrió enormemente —el hotel se llama Natsuki Uchiha, es decir, Siete Lunas Uchiha.

—¿Qué?

¿Uchiha? ¿Era todo eso una broma de su mala suerte? El tipo con el que haría un contrato es…

—Sasuke Uchiha —sonrió más —y curiosamente, mi futuro esposo —le mostró el anillo en su dedo.

Su mundo una vez más, se derrumbó.

**Continuará**

* * *

**N/A:**

No me odien por poner a Temari D: es que es para darle más drama al asunto.

Bueno sé que había dicho que está historia iba a tener dos capítulos, pero creo que me inspiré mucho y ahora se me ocurrieron más ideas (por eso este capítulo quedó más largo) y en sí no sé cuántos vaya a tener, así que dejemos que sean tantos como mi inspiración me lo permita.

Tal vez sean 3, tal vez 5 ó 6.

No lo sé…

Muchas gracias por leerme, dejar un review, hará que pueda poner un puesto de chimichangas (¿?) Gracias nuevamente.


	3. El contrato

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_El contrato_

* * *

—Mi prometido es Sasuke —sonrió con tal gratificación que a Shikamaru le provocaba repulsión.

Ahora mismo, justo en esa oficia en la que se encontraban ellos dos a solas… quién sabe cuántos encuentros sexuales ya hubiera compartido Ino con ese bastardo.

Sintió unas profundas ganas de vomitar al imaginarse una situación tan comprometedora como aquella.

—¡Shika! —bufó.

—Tks. —Aquella voz femenina lo había sacado de su trance.

—No me has felicitado por mi compromiso, maldito cabeza de piña ¡Jum! —lo insultó y de inmediato cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos.

—Mujer, pero si ya no uso el mismo corte que cuando éramos adolescentes…

—¡No me importa! para mí siempre serás el cabeza de piña —se apresuró a contradecirlo —. Ahora, anda. Felicítame.

¿Felicitarla? Fue la cuestión que invadió sus pensamientos, y es que era casi como un acto suicida. ¿Cómo felicitar a la mujer de la que siempre has estado perdidamente enamorado, la que ahora va a contraer matrimonio con otro fulano; fulano que en definitiva no es él?

—Pues… —dudó y su voz tembló —es bastante problemático… —rascó su cabeza.

No podía articular palabras. No obstante le nació abrazarla en acto de felicitación y también, por qué no, para sentirla cerca.

—¿Shika? —sorprendida ante el inesperado abrazo, sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa.

El corazón de Ino latió con rapidez.

—Felicidades —susurró en su oído, perdiéndose en su voz grave.

—Shika…

Ino no sabía la razón por la que su corazón estuviera palpitando tan fuerte. Pero de lo que si estaba segura era de la seguridad que ese abrazo le brindó. Sus manos sintieron una necesidad de acariciar la ancha espalda del muchacho, y ese deseo tan repentino le causaba algo de miedo.

—Gracias Shika…

Intentó romper aquel abrazo, el cual la estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa.

Shikamaru sintió la incomodad por parte de Ino, así que optó por dejarla libre. Pero no habían pasado ni 10 segundos cuando quiso tenerla junto a él de nuevo.

Por lo tanto, apenas bastaron unos cuantos centímetros de separación para que el joven tomara a la rubia por la cintura y con un movimiento de fuerza masculina la atrajo de nueva cuenta en torno a su cuerpo.

La proximidad que habitaba entre ambos era bastante.

Y, cuando Shikamaru miró directo a los hermosos ojos celestes de Ino; quedó hipnotizado. Aún tenían el mismo hechizo enloquecedor de aquella época.

—Te has vuelto muy hermosa —en un susurró que era sólo para ambos, acarició las finas hebras doradas de su cabello.

Ino no lo entendía, pero de alguna forma extraña no quería alejarse de él.

Sus ojos se conectaron con su mirada y entonces sintió el mundo desaparecer para perderse en las palabras que los ojos de Shikamaru le expresaban.

Era tan perfecto que no quería que acabará. Recordó los tiempos de antaño, cuando estaba enamorada de él…

—Eres bastante grande… —sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía o decía, tocó sus hombros y viajó a través de ellos.

—¿He…?

El muchacho se sonrojó notoriamente. Lo que había dicho Ino en intención inocente podía presentarse a una grave malinterpretación de doble sentido.

Sólo esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Ino, lograron provocar un gesto inconsciente de la más atrayente pervertidad en él. Ahora tenía motivos de sobra para fantasear con ella en una y mil maneras.

El ambiente que se vivía se estaba convirtiendo en algo realmente maravilloso. Pero eran conscientes que en cualquier momento Sasuke podría entrar y verlos a ambos en esa comprometedora situación.

—Shika… no está bien —dijo apenada.

—He…

Regresó a sus sentidos y sin decir más nada la soltó para ponerse a una distancia más o menos "adecuada". Como queriendo escapar…

Escapar de sus hechizos.

—¡No está bien que me pises mis zapatos! —en un acto de habla rápida quiso ocultar aquel abrazo que más que de felicitación, fue de otra cosa.

—Problemática…

Shikamaru lo entendio. No era necesario ser un genio para entender los gestos de Ino.

Y cuando quiso hablar de nuevo, ambos notaron como la puerta estaba siendo abierta. Ninguno de los dos presentes se sorprendió al ver a la nueva figura que entraba.

De hecho, casi por obligación Ino corrió a sus brazos.

—¡Sasuke, llegaste!

Miró directamente a Shikamaru, analizándolo con sus ojos y sin apartarlos de él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en su oficina y con su mujer?

—Ino…

Ni siquiera la miró, y no hacía falta. Recordó la escena de hace 10 años en la cual Shikamaru había citado a Ino junto al prado… recordó la expresión de angustia en la cara de su novia, la misma cara que ahora tenía.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Nara —su voz fue seca.

—Lo mismo digo, Uchiha —respondió de la misma manera.

—Cariño, recién me enteré que Shikamaru es tu socio —quiso distraer la tencion que se había creado.

—Hmp —sonrió sarcásticamente de lado.

—Sasuke… ¿tú ya sabías que él era tu socio?

—¿No sería algo bastante estúpido el no saber con quién estas firmando un contrato en el que estas invirtiendo importantes sumas de dinero? —miró a Shikamaru —Es algo indispensable conocer a la perfección a tu socio, de esa forma sabes a quien demandar si algo sale mal en los negocios. ¿No es verdad, Nara?

—Tks… —metió las manos en sus bolsillos —tienes toda la razón. Debes tener vigilado a tu socio y saber de qué manera atacarlo.

Era más que obvio que Shikamaru no tenía idea que Sasuke era su actual accionista.

Ni tampoco Sasuke era tan perfecto, él había hecho contratos con el padre de Shikamaru, pero nunca se imaginó que ahora el presidiario de tal compañía era él mismo.

—Pero Sasuke —una inocente Ino, tomó la palabra —estoy segura de que anteriormente me comentaste que la empresa con la que te afiliaste había cambiado de presidente y por lo tanto tú no estabas seguro de quién era.

Sasuke Uchiha no era tan perfecto y estaba siendo revelado por su propia prometida.

De inmediato Sasuke le dirijio una mirada un tanto asesina para que callara a la que Ino comprendió.

Shikamaru al oir eso, no pudo contener su risa y comenzó a burlarse en su propia cara.

—Y tú Shika —Ino prosiguió —Tú me habías confundido con la dueña de éste hotel, así que tú tampoco conocías a tu socio.

Y la risa de él ceso. Ahora el ridículo resultaba ser él.

Sasuke lo obsevó con su característica sonrisa de satisfacción.

Tal vez no era perfecto, pero siempre triunfaba.

—Problemática —susurro mientras apartaba la vista, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Bueno Ino, es hora que te vayas. Los hombres debemos hablar.

Sasuke a veces era machista.

—Oye —lo enfrentó Shikamaru —esa no es forma de hablarle a Ino. Lo que sea que tengas que decirme, dimelo con ella aquí.

—Estupido —musitó por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para ser oído por el otro acompañante —.Es momento que hablemos de negocios.

—De todas formas, no tienes por qué hablarle de esa forma —su voz había cambiado a una más retadora.

—Ya. Está bien Shika —le sonrió, lo menos que quería era una pelea y mucho menos ella ser un testigo —cuando Sasuke habla de negocios realmente se pone muy aburrido así que mejor me voy.

Ya después si ellos se querían matar, podían hacerlo.

—Hmp —obviamente Sasuke se enojó con aquello.

—Voy a llamar a Sakura para que me ayude a comprar unas cosas para la boda —se dirigió a Sasuke.

—Como quieras.

—¿Y mi beso? —le insistió.

—Ino, no es el momento.

—Sí ya lo imaginaba… en fin. Adiós —se despidió con una sonrisa.

Pero con lo que no contaba fuera que Sasuke la tomará del brazo y la jalara antes de irse.

Le plantó un beso en sus labios, de aquellos que hacen que no dejes de pensar en ellos en todo el día.

Ino abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, pero no pudo evitar responder.

Sasuke era un excelente besador.

Entrelazó sus brazos a su cuello y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Ya había olvidado que en esa oficina no eran los únicos. Sasuke por su parte, profundizaba más el beso mientras sostenía la estrecha cintura de esa mujer.

Shikamaru al observar toda esa escena de patético romanticismo, quiso volver el estómago. Sabiendo que Sasuke la besó enfrente de él a propósito.

Quiso marcar su territorio para que otros perros no se acercaran a lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Me imagino que esto es de joda.

Casi no lo podía creer, eso que estaba haciendo Sasuke era realmente infantil; simplemente le costaba trabajo creer que aquello fuera producto del hombre que presumía de perfección.

—Es real, si no cumples puedo meterte en la cárcel.

En las manos de Shikamaru yacía un contrato, pero no un contrato de negocios ni nada que tuviera que ver con acciones ni nada por el estilo.

Era un contrato en el cual se establecía la prohibición de acercarse a Ino.

Se expedía lo siguiente:

"_Yo Nara Shikamaru tengo prohibido entablar cualquier tipo de conversación con Ino, aún si sea para pedirle la hora. Tengo prohibido acercarme a más de 3 metros de distancia de ella. No tengo permitido –bajo ningún motivo- pensar en ella, ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos. Si respiro cerca de ella, si incumplo alguna de los mandatos que anteriormente se estipularon que se me demande ante la ley." _

¿No pensar en ella? ¿No mirarla? ¿Cómo demonios Sasuke se iba a dar cuenta si incumplia alguna de esas dos normas?

Era para locos.

—¿Enserio, enserio? —no sabía si reír o preocuparse.

—Ya te diste cuenta que estoy por casarme con Ino y no quiero arriesgarme. Estoy seguro que tú sigues sintiendo algo por ella.

—Yo ahora tengo novia.

—No me importa si tienes novia, si estas casado o si tienes 10 hijos —le miró con rabia—. Podrías tener incluso todo eso y seguir amándola.

Sasuke era listo.

Sin apartarle la mirada, le respondió. —Estoy enterado que Ino es florista y se encarga de toda la decoración floral de este hotel. Si yo voy a trabajar contigo, es imposible cumplir con todo esto que me pides —habló sarcástico.

—Si te la encuentras, simplemente no te le acerques ni mucho menos, la saludes.

Shikamaru seguía anonadado.

—¿Y si es ella la que me habla?

—Ignórala.

—¿Y si se me acerca?

—Corre.

—¿Y si no quiero firmar esta estupidez?

Sasuke quedó un momento callado.

—Tienes que hacerlo. De lo contrario el convenio de alianza financiera quedará cancelado y tu empresa perderá toda la inversión que tu padre ya había negociado.

Shikamaru dudó.

¿Qué debería hacer?

**Continuará.**

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado la continuación. Espero poder actualizar el siguiente sábado.

El lunes comienzo mis prácticas, y la verdad no sé cuánto vaya a consumir de mi tiempo. Estoy algo nerviosa por ello pero xD eso ya es otra cosa :3

Muchas gracias a: Inochan-Uchiha, Hibari-sempai, InoySasuke, Naoko-eri, Luvi YAMANAKA, ino-sakura14 y Luniithaa .

En verdad, muchísimas gracias, y a ti que estás leyendo esto, muchas gracias.


	4. Rubias

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** ShikaIno.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Rubias_

* * *

**.**

—Pero quién demonios se cree ese idiota —susurraba entre dientes, aún con un poco de rabia.

Shikamaru realmente no creía lo del dichoso contrato que impedía la cercanía a Ino. Era una completa estupidez.

—Problemático.

Su expresión cambio, ahora sonreía con satisfacción y vaya que tenía una enorme razón para sentirse como todo un victorioso.

Shikamaru había ganado. Por primera vez, en tantos años desde que conoció a Sasuke en la preparatoria, él había ganado. Le había dejado con la boca cerrada y con una expresión que no supo entender muy bien, pero tampoco hacía falta ser un experto para descifrar la molestia que se expandía por sus fosas nasales.

" —_Tienes que firmarlo ahora __—le ordenó de manera seca._

—_Tks __—bufó por lo bajo mientras que su mano temblaba. Realmente no quería hacerlo."_

Justo ahora, salía de la oficina de Sasuke y caminaba en dirección opuesta, buscando la salida de aquel hotel. Fue en su camino en donde al pasar por la sala principal del hotel se encontró a la protagonista de tal combate.

Él se acercó a ella y la saludó.

Nadie podía arrebatarle el derecho de estar cerca de Ino. Mucho menos Sasuke.

"—_No —negó con grande determinación pero sin mirarle a los ojos._

—_¿Qué? —Sasuke quedó un poco extrañado ante tal negación, pero aún más por la rudeza de su voz._

_Él estaba seguro que Shikamaru firmaría el contrato. Casi por obligación tendría que hacerlo._

—_No firmare esta bobería infantil —dejó caer el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio y lo enfrentó con la mirada._

_Sasuke correspondió al desafió. Fijó sus ojos en él, exclamando rabia._

—_Hmp. ¿Quieres decir que estás dispuesto a perder todo ese dinero por Ino? —su voz fue sarcástica._

—_Tks —trató de imitar su sarcasmo —. De hecho, creo que tú serías el más afectado. Al rechazar el convenio que habías establecido con mi padre, inmediatamente perderás el doble o tal vez el triple de tu inversión, llevándote posiblemente a una banca rota y creo que tú ya sabes que eso se verá reflejado en tu cadena hotelera._

—…

—_Perderías el prestigio. Perderías tu dinero. Perderías todo._

_Sasuke se quedó mudo. Su semblante pareciera que fuera cubierto por una sombra, porque Shikamaru tenía razón._

_Él necesitaba de esa alianza, eventualmente más de lo que Shikamaru necesitaba._

—_Así que no firmaré y si por eso quieres cancelar nuestro verdadero contrato, entonces hazlo —lo retó._

_¿Dinero o Ino? _

_Podría perder todo su bendito dinero pero conservaría el amor de Ino, no obstante eso no lo llenaba. No le daba toda la felicidad._

_No quería resignarse a una vida en la que el dinero fuera la principal escases. _

_Shikamaru fue más listo que él. Por eso, Sasuke enmudeció; no dijo nada ni le miró el rostro._

—_Supongo que entendiste que ambos necesitamos del otro, así que no quieras chantajearme con tonterías —le dio la espalda, dispuesto a salir pero antes de hacerlo, se detuvo y volvió a hablar con seguridad. —Espero que te haya quedado claro. Nunca me alejare de Ino. "_

Tal vez, trabajar con Sasuke no sería algo tan malo, después de todo ambos tenían un único punto en común: Ino Yamanaka.

—Hola, tú.

—Ah, Hola Shika —correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Trabajando? —preguntó en el momento en que la vio cargando grandes jarrones que contenían flores. Decidió ayudarla.

—Así es Shika, ser florista es un deber bastante agotador más si se trata de arreglos para un hotel como el de esta categoría. Hay que saber cómo combinar las flores, por su color, por su aroma, por su tamaño, por su…

—Ya, ya —él la interrumpió a lo que ella rezongó.

Él sabía lo mucho que Ino se emocionaba cuando hablaba de flores y a él, le importaba poco ese tema, la verdad.

—Oye —volvió a hablar el moreno —¿tienes tiempo en la tarde?

—Ah pues… sí.

—¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo? —llevó su mano a su cabeza.

Él se sonrojo, ella también.

—Digo —habló rápido —no es una cita ni nada por el estilo. Yo sé que estas comprometida con Sasuke, sólo quiero un tiempo para hablar contigo, porque no te he visto en mucho tiempo y me gustaría saber lo que ha pasado en tu vida, después de todo somos… amigos.

—He —Ino lo miró algo confusa —tienes razón, yo también estoy muy curiosa sobre ti, Shika. ¿Tienes novia? O tal vez… ¿esposa?

—Tks —sonrió —entonces, ¿te parece esta tarde?

—Sip.

—Si es que no tienes problemas con Sasuke.

—Shika, si quiero ir.

—Porque tal vez tu "esposito" —dijo con desagrado, sobre todo esa última palabra —se puede enojar.

—Dije que sí quiero ir.

—Es algo celoso.

—¡Shika, que sí! —le gritó y él dejo de hablar —no hay problema con él, te lo aseguro.

—Problemática, deja de gritar —guardó sus manos en el bolsillo y vagamente volvió a tomar la palabra —pues nos vemos a la tarde.

Sin más, partió de ahí.

Tal vez Ino no tendría problema con Sasuke, pero él sí con Temari.

Tenía que idear un buen plan para poder escapar de ella.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Era la cuarta vez que trataba de explicarle y ella no entendía.

—Temari —dijo ya algo fastidiado —ya te lo dije, es cosa del trabajo.

—Si ya sé —refunfuñó —pero no quiero verte cerca de otra mujer.

—Pero no voy a coquetear —rodó los ojos.

Mintió. Claro que iba con las más claras intenciones de coquetear con Ino.

—Mejor yo te acompaño, Shika.

—No seas problemática —encendió su cigarrillo.

Era curioso, pues siempre que se encontraba con esa mujer, se le provocaban unas terribles ganas de fumar.

—Si ella te ve, se puede asustar.

—Oye, no seas grosero conmigo.

—Vamos Temari, se me está haciendo tarde, debo irme ya.

Se puso de pie para poder emprender camino, mas sin embargo ella lo detuvo.

—Voy contigo —le suplicó con la mirada —seguro hay un centro comercial cerca, puedo meterme a las tiendas mientras tu arreglas ese negocio con esa.

—Tks.

—Prometo no meterme.

La observó. —¿En verdad lo prometes?

Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Es casi increíble la manera en que lo podía llegar a fastidiar pues con ella todo se trataba de poner a prueba sus capacidades de resistencia ante su presencia.

Lo estaba matando casi casi vivo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ya había pasado más de 45 minutos de la hora prevista a la que quedaron.

—Maldito cabeza de piña que no llega —fijó en su reloj de pulsera.

Cuando llegará lo iba matar, oh sí.

—¡Ino!

Gritó a lo lejos una figura muy masculina que corría a su dirección y al llegar junto a ella reposó para recuperar el aire.

Y cuando alzó el rostro, ella pudo ver que era apuesto.

—Llegaste —su voz fue suave, había olvidado su enojo por aquel retraso.

—Sí, lo siento —tomó asiento aún con la respiración algo agitada.

—¿Estas bien? —tocó su frente —estás algo… caliente.

—¿He? —se sonrojó. Nuevamente Ino era algo imprudente con sus palabras —¿a qué te refieres con caliente?

—Jum —mordió su cachete y lo miró de forma irónica —a que tienes temperatura, idiota.

—Jaja problemática, tenías que ser rubia —sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estas llamando torpe?

—Tú sola te estas llamando torpe.

—Jum —volteó la cabeza —pero de todas formas ¿por qué llegaste tarde?

—Tks —hizo una pausa para pedir algo de beber, algo frío, no un café. Estaba algo sediento y, una vez que llegara su té helado y hubo tomado de él comenzó a hablar —.Mi novia no me dejaba solo.

—¿He? —se estremeció.

¿Novia? ¿Él tenía novia? No fue una noticia que le agradara del todo.

—Así que… tienes novia je —fingió una sonrisa —felicidades.

—Creo que te molesta —fue franco.

—¿El qué?

—El hecho de que tenga novia. Creo que no lo tomaste muy bien.

—Jajaja —comenzó a reír para ocultar lo obvio —¿bromeas? En toda la preparatoria nunca te vi con una chica. No es que tuvieras a todas las chicas muertas por ti, pero más de una que se muriera por andar contigo, sí había. Aunque siempre terminabas por rechazarlas.

—Yo sólo tenía ojos para una sola chica.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con curiosidad —¿quién?

—Me gustan las rubias.

Ellos se observaron. Ino comprendía sus palabras, causándole un severo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Todo hubiera seguido siendo tan perfecto si no hubiera ocurrido una terrible interrupción, pero más que terrible, molesta.

—Mi amor —se escuchó una voz femenina, quien de inmediato abrazó al moreno por la espalda.

—Por Dios —susurró y con una mueca metió la mano en su bolsillo buscando un cigarrillo en él; pero para su mala fortuna se había acabado todos los de la cajetilla.

No tenía de otra más que ser fuerte.

Por agrado de él, enfrente se encontraba Ino y con solo mirarla podía olvidar su malestar.

—¿Quién es ella? —Temari señaló de manera poca educada a Ino.

Ino la miró con muy mala espina y una nueva presuposición. Esa mujer que ahora tomaba asiento a lado de Shikamaru era rubia, tal vez no un rubio natural, pero seguía siendo rubia.

—Ella es una amiga de la infancia —se apresuró a decir.

¿Amiga? Ahora él se refería a ella como una amiga, eso en cierta forma le llegaba a lastimar.

—Mucho gustó, mi nombre es Ino —le extendió la mano.

Ella la rechazó y con voz despectiva se dirigió a ella.

—Soy Temari, la novia de Shika.

—¿Shika? —pensó para ella misma, era algo extraño escuchar que otra mujer que no fuera ella lo llamará así.

—Mi amor ¿esta es la mujer con la que trabajaras?

—Temari, no seas descortés —comentó algo enojado.

Si en verdad hubiera algo que lograra sacarlo de quicio, era que maltrataran a Ino.

—Dirígete a ella de manera amable. Ino es una persona muy importante para mí y no voy a tolerar que le hables con ese tono.

Bueno, eso sólo hizo enfurecer a Temari. Ninguna mujer debería ser más importante en su vida más que ella.

—No, Shika. Está bien, no te preocupes —sonrió.

—No, no está bien. Así que por favor Temari discúlpate con Ino.

—Ya, lo siento —dijo con un tono más amable mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Esto tranquilizo más a Shikamaru. De pronto el celular de él comenzó a sonar y por lo visto era una llamada urgente de su compañía, por lo que tuvo que dejar solas a esas dos rubias para poder contestar.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellas dos.

El ambiente era tan pesado que Ino comenzaba a sentir eternos los segundos.

—Bueno —quiso disminuir la tensión —¿cuánto tiempo tienes con Shika?

—3 años —contestó fría.

—Es un buen tiempo je. Shika es un chico realmente increíble.

—Shika es un chico realmente increíble —la imitó, dejando en claro su total desprecio —por favor, deja de llamar "Shika" a mi novio.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas la tonta. No me gusta que lo llames así.

Ahora Ino se enojaba. ¿Quién se creía esa bruja para insultarla así?

—Disculpa, pero yo fui la primera en llamarlo de esa forma.

—No me interesa, y lo menos que puedas estar cerca de él.

—Oye —se defendió —él es mi mejor amigo, y nadie impedirá que yo le hable o me acerque a él.

—Yo sí —la tomó del pelo, jalándolo.

—¡Oye! —le llamó la atención, siendo discreta. No quería armar una escena en medio de una cafetería —te doy tres segundos para que me sueltes.

—Tú no me das ordenes, estúpida —jaló de su cabello más fuerte.

Esa bruja estaba acabando con su paciencia a tal grado que por poco y le regresaba el jalon con mucha más fuerza. Sintió esa necesidad de arrancarle lo rubio teñido.

Y lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera por la oportuna presencia masculina que se interpuso.

Ese hombre tomó la muñeca de Temari con algo de rudeza.

—Suéltala ahora mismo —le ordenó con frialdad.

Temari la soltó, quedando sorprendía por esa presencia.

Pero quien más se asombró fue Ino.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**.**

**N/A:** Bueno este capítulo fue puro ShikaIno, lo sé. Pero en el próximo habrá más momentos SasuIno (ya lo tengo escrito, y tal vez lo suba el Domingo o el Lunes).

Espero que les haya gustado, si es así regálame un reviews. Y si no, también deja reviews :3

Muchas gracias a quienes lo leen: Inochan-Uchiha, Mei, Naoko-eri, InoySasuke.


	5. Celos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Algo de Lemon (SasuIno)

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Celos_

* * *

**.**

Cuando Shikamaru terminó de atender la llamada, regresó al local donde se encontraban las rubias, pero su sorpresa fue mayor ante la escena que ahora sus ojos divisaban.

Quedó con la boca abierta, ni siquiera pudo pestañear.

Sasuke sostenía con brusquedad la muñeca de Temari, con tanta fuerza que pensó que podía llegar a rompérsela. Bueno, sinceramente le importaba poco lo que pudiera pasar con ella.

Pero lo que sí le importaba y le preocupaba era Ino. Su cara reflejaba algo de angustia y sus ojos celestes sólo se enfocaban a la silueta de Sasuke.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Tragó saliva. Seguro Temari había metido la pata, como siempre.

Pero se había inquietado más respecto a la rapidez con la que Sasuke llegó a ser protagonista de esa escena. ¿Cuándo había llegado él?

Mierda, la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo.

Con pasos lentos se acercó más a donde ellos, y con voz algo vacilante trató de capturar la atención de ellos.

—Hey Uchiha —carraspeó su garganta para tratar de sonar algo rudo —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Él lo miró sin mucha expresión. Soltó a Temari y su muñeca quedo enrojecida a causa de la presión y fuerza antes ejercida.

—Ino, vámonos —la llamó con determinación pero sin quitar sus ojos de Shikamaru.

Ino seguía en shock.

—Ino —volteó a verla —¿no me escuchas? ¡Vámonos!

Ino dirigió su vista a Sasuke y luego a Shikamaru para finalizar nuevamente en Sasuke.

—Sasuke, espera —le rogó.

—No Ino.

No iba a esperar más, su paciencia hace mucho que se había agotado. La tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia su cuerpo y en ese movimiento de rudeza la obligó a caminar junto con él. Estaba dispuesto a llevarse a su prometida lejos de Shikamaru, aún si tenía que ser a jalones.

Pero no fue capaz de seguir avanzando, pues sintió como otra fuerza le impedía llevarse a Ino. De inmediato giró su cabeza solamente para encontrarse con lo que ya temía.

—No voy a permitir que te lleves a Ino —habló Shikamaru de manera seria y fría.

Shikamaru fue hábil logrando capturar el otro brazo de Ino, imposibilitando que Sasuke siguiera avanzando.

—No seas estúpido —sonrió de lado con algo de frivolidad —suelta a mi prometida de inmediato —hizo énfasis en aquella ultima oración.

—No tienes ningún derecho de llevártela cuando ella en un principio estaba conmigo.

—Ella es mía —soltó a Ino para poder tomar por el cuello de la camisa a su oponente.

—Ella no tiene dueño —repitió el mismo gesto.

Los dos ahora eran presas de una furia que podría llevarlos a desembocar una pelea. Ambos sentían el puro instinto de partirse a golpes, lo sentían correr en sus venas.

Ese deseo varonil de querer solucionar todo de la manera más idiota posible.

Sasuke ejerció más presión en su cuello, y Shikamarú hizo lo mismo pero con una mirada socarrona que sólo ocasionó alimentar a la bestia que llevaba Sasuke.

Y cuando Ino visualizó el puño ya levantado de éste directo para estamparse en la cara del moreno, ella logró detenerlo. Abrazandolo por la espalda, implorando que se detuviera.

—Ino —él la observó y entendió que debía ser más prudente.

Bajó su brazo y soltó a su rival; por su parte Shikamaru también lo soltó pero desvió la mirada y sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Tks. Problemático.

—Ino, vámonos —volvió a repetirle.

—Deja que ella decida si se quiere ir o se quiere quedar—lo enfrentó de nuevo.

Ninguno estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia y perder contra el otro. Y mucho menos Sasuke, a sabiendas que Shikamaru ya le había ganado una.

Ino ya harta de todo ese lío explotó.

—¡Par de imbéciles! —gritó asustando a los presentes de la cafetería que ya estaban atentos a la pelea —¡Dejen de tomar decisiones por mí, mierda! Primero, una bruja me jala del cabello y se cree la gran mierda. Luego, ustedes estúpidos vienen y se quieren hacer los muy hombres —estaba roja de coraje.

—¿A quién le dices bruja, bruja? —Temari tomó la palabra, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido como una expectante más de la pelea —Por si no lo notaste, por si nadie lo notó; yo sigo aquí —exageró articulando cada una de las palabras. Sobre todo en el "yo".

—Qué mierda… —Inó la miró. Genial, lo que le faltaba. Ahora ella se ponía a defender su postura. Optó por la decisión más sensata, salir de ahí cuanto antes o se volvería loca —¡Bha! ¡Al carajo todos!

Ino emprendió marcha, pasando justo en medio de ellos dos, quienes ahora se miraban algo confundidos y tal vez, con algo de miedo.

Porque cuando Ino se enojaba, daba miedo.

Shikamaru la observó alejarse. Quería ir tras de ella pero eso seguro ocasionaría más problemas, así que mejor se reservó a observar su "casual" forma de caminar, moviendo el trasero y sus caderas de un lado a otro.

Su mirada se detuvo ahí, en su trasero.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, para ocultar el gesto que ahora sentía –la creciente necesidad- de hacer. Sasuke lo descubrió de inmediato, después de todo él también era hombre.

—¿Qué diablos estas mirando? —se puso enfrente de él, para obstruirle la vista.

Ganas de golpearlo no le faltaban. Y lo hubiera hecho ahora que Ino no se encontraba, pero él si tenía que ir tras su prometida.

—Ocúpate de tu novia, Nara —le dedicó una última mirada asesina y partió tras Ino.

—Tks.

Se rascó la cabeza. Había olvidado por completo a Temari, ahora sí que se había metido en un serio problema.

Juró que si salía vivo a lo que Temari fuera a hacer con él, lucharía con Sasuke para quitarle a Ino.

Estaba casi seguro que ella sentía algo por él.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Ino, ya deja de huir de mí.

Ya llevaba un buen rato caminando a las espaldas de Ino, todo indicaba que ella no tenía la mínima intención de detenerse. Ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo.

—Eres un idiota —dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara.

Claro que ella adoraba que Sasuke la persiguiera.

—Sigo enojado —se detuvo.

Ella notó que Sasuke no la seguía más, así que disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos.

—Ino, vuelve.

Ella lo ignoró.

—No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero.

—Piérdete Uchiha.

—Ya basta.

Corrió hacía donde estaba ella. La capturó, la tomó de su estrecha cintura y la giró para que pudiera verlo de frente.

Ella también estaba enojada. Iba a darle una cachetada, pero Sasuke tomó sus brazos con ágil rapidez.

Ella bufó molesta. Él la tomó de nuevo de la cintura y sin ninguna dificultad logró alzarla. La cargó en sus hombros.

La gente los miraba, pero poco importaba.

—¡Bájame, imbécil! —pataleó y golpeando la espalda del azabache intentó zafarse, pero todo fue en vano.

Sasuke era más fuerte, más rudo, más varonil.

—Ni loco te soltaré.

La llevó en sus hombros hasta su coche, y una vez ahí se aseguró que no escapara para poder encender el motor y comenzar a andar.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —infló los cachetes, ya no tan molesta.

Amaba los arranques de celos de Sasuke, y amaba hacerse la difícil para que él sacara a flote su lado más masculino con ella.

—A mi casa.

Aceleró la velocidad y en un santiamén ya habían llegado.

Sasuke estacionó su automóvil y luego bajó. Fue con Ino, abrió su puerta y sin dejar que ella moviera un solo musculo, la tomó de nuevo de la cintura y la subió a sus hombros.

Como todo un machista, se la llevó de esa forma hasta su cuarto.

Una vez en la habitación de Sasuke, él la aventó sin ninguna consideración a su cama. Aún seguía molesto, por lo que le dio la espalda para evitar en todo caso mirarla; sabía que si sus ojos hacían contacto con su cuerpo su razonamiento se nublaría y posiblemente se dejaría llevar por el libido (que ya comenzaba a sentir) para hacerla suya.

Desde que la subió a sus hombros y la llevó como todo un semental, ya se había excitado. Una de sus tantas fantasías sexuales comenzaba así.

Pero no ahora, debía ser más frío y evitar ser presa de su propia lujuria.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué diablos hacías con Shikamaru? —trató de sonar frío, lo cual le salió a la perfección. Sasuke por naturaleza era frio.

—¿Qué? ¿para eso me trajiste aquí? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Sólo responde.

—¿Qué hay de malo con que salga con él?

—Todo —su voz cada vez era más fría —sabes que no me gusta que estés cerca de otros hombres.

—Pues Uchiha, no tengo por qué rendirte cuentas a ti. Yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

—Claro que no puedes.

Ya hartó de tanto escándalo se giró sobre sí mismo para encararla, y fue ahí donde se perdió.

—¿Estas celoso? —fue quisquillosa, picando más la herida —¿Sasuke Uchiha esta celoso?

—Sí.

Confesó cortante.

—Tú sales a cenar con "contratistas", si tú haces eso yo no veo el problema en salir a tomar un café con Shikamaru.

—Es diferente, te dije que yo sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que se acerque a ti.

—No eres mi dueño.

—Hmp —sonrió de lado —Además la estúpida mal teñida te estaba maltratando. ¿Crees que me iba a quedar sin hacer nada?

Cruzó sus piernas, tentando más a Sasuke.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hacías cerca de ahí? ¿Cómo llegaste a dónde estábamos?

Ino era una provocadora. Se inclinó sobre la cama apoyándose en sus brazos para que Sasuke pudiera verle el pecho, y claro que él lo iba a hacer.

—Te estaba vigilando —trato de evadir su coquetería, pero no pudo —¿contenta?

—¿Qué? —se extrañó —¿por qué mierda me vigilas? ¡Estas enfermo!

—Hmp.

Odiaba la manera que Ino lo hacía distraer con su cuerpo, pero sobre todo odiaba la manera en que siempre caía a sus encantos.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó del cabello.

—Vuelve a decirme enfermo y no me hago responsable de lo que te pueda pasar.

Ella sonrió. Sasuke ya estaba excitado y ella también.

—Enfermo.

—Te lo advertí —él también sonrió de lado.

La besó con desenfrenado desespero. Ya no podía contenerse más, así que saboreo cada uno de los movimientos que Ino hacía con sus labios. Él los mordió, los lamió, le metió la lengua, todo a su antojo.

Ino tomó su cabello negro y comenzó a jalarlo, mientras que sus piernas ya se enredaban con las de él, ella quería sentir ese enorme bulto rozar su entre pierna, aún si ambos llevaban todavía ropa puesta.

Sasuke la acostó por completó en su cama y se posó sobre ella, recargando su peso y dándole lo que ella tanto deseaba: su bulto.

Metió la mano por su falda y entre un viaje de caricias placenteras le abría las piernas para poder rozarse contra ella.

Ino gimió cuando sintió la dureza, que aun con pantalón se podía sentir a la perfección.

Sasuke sonreía con gran orgullo. Claro, con orgullo Uchiha.

Comenzó a quitarle la falda, dejándola en bragas. La observó de la manera más pervertida que se pudiera imaginar, de esa forma que tanto hacia enloquecer a Ino.

El no conforme, se las quito y la dejo a su disposición. Ino se sonrojó, después de tantos años de sexo descontrolado aún seguía sintiendo algo de pena.

Sasuke se acercó a su parte prohibida.

—Ah, Sasuke —tomó su cabeza —¿qué vas a hacer?

Él no respondió. Fundió su boca con sus labios (sí, los labios de su vagina), comenzó a darle un beso distinto a los de otras veces, un beso más pervertido y excitante.

La manera en que Ino gimió en ese momento fue incontrolable. Ya estaba perdida, ahora viajaba por el camino más apasionante en dirección al cielo.

Ella se había corrido, y la miel iba directo a la boca de Sasuke, el cual la bebió con la más desesperante sed que hubiera podido tener. Pego sus labios a la entrada, evitando que la más mínima gota de ese fluido escapara de su boca.

Y, mientras de deleitaba con ese sabor, sus manos se metían dentro del sostén de Ino, acariciando sus pechos y moviéndolos a su gusto.

Los gemidos de Ino eran música para él. La manera en que gritaba su nombre con desesperación, le alimentaban más el hambre.

Él era Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre que en el amor era fiel, protector, celoso, pero que en el sexo era toda una bestia llena de lujuria.

Cuando ya hubo terminado de beber, se desabrochó el pantalón y extrajó a su miembro que por demás, ya estaba duro.

Supo que era el momento, su prometida ya estaba lubricada con su saliva, así que entró.

De manera bruta y ruda metió su miembro, penetrándola.

Sintiendo ambos al paraíso venir sobre ellos.

—Oh, Ino. Recuérdalo siempre, yo soy tu dueño —dijo en un gemido.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que les guste esta continuación. Me gustó mucho escribirla :P pero disruté escribir momentos SasuIno :3

Gracias a todas las personas que me dedican un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia. Y como siempre, muchas gracias a: clary, InoySasuke, Inochan-Uchiha, Naoko-eri, LUVI YAMANAKA.

Sin sus reviews no sería nada :'D


	6. Cerveza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_Cerveza_

* * *

**.**

—Ino —la llamó con voz medio adormilada.

Su cuerpo reposaba boca bajo sobre su cama. Sus brazos se extendían bajo su almohada para que su níveo rostro pudiera reposar sobre la misma.

Su espalda ancha, tan atractiva como la de él se encontraba al descubierto, revelando los rasguños que aquella mujer de rubia cabellera le había provocado tras esa noche de ardiente pasión.

Estaba desnudo. La sabana sólo cubría su parte baja.

—Uhm Sasuke.

Se acercó a él. Ella también estaba desnuda, cubriendo su delicado cuerpo con la sabana que Sasuke le compartía.

El sol y a penas salía, pero la habitación de Sasuke seguía oscura. Ambos pasaron una noche tan ardiente y sensual que nunca olvidarían.

Cuando Sasuke percibió la cercanía de su mujer, no se resistió a abrazarla. La acercó a su pecho descubierto y dejo que ella recostara su dorada cabellera en él.

Sintió sus respiraciones y el latir de su corazón a sincronía con el de ella.

Ino lo abrazó con fuerza, como queriendo aferrarse al amor que él le brindaba.

—Ino —volvió a llamarla mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

—¿Qué pasa mi amor? —su voz seguía somnolienta.

—Adelantemos nuestra boda —continuo acariciando su rostro en un gesto de sinceridad pura.

Él la amaba. La amaba tanto, a tal grado que mataría si ella se lo pidiera.

Estaba enamorado, tan enamorado como un completo idiota.

—¿He? —ella abrió los ojos. No lo miró directamente, sólo observó su pecho bien formado. —Faltan 2 semanas y media para la boda.

—No quiero esperar más, Ino.

La abrazó con más fuerza, como queriendo evitar que escapara.

—Uhm…

Ino estaba realmente indecisa. Amaba a Sasuke con ferviente desenfreno o… al menos eso siempre fue lo que ella misma se hizo creer.

Justo ahora, cientos de imágenes y momentos relacionados con el Uchiha se le cruzaron por la mente. Recordó instantes a su lado, y aún más atrás, recordó cuando lo conoció.

Una mirada bastó para que ella lo relacionara con amor a primera vista. Su corazón palpitó, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, sus pupilas se dilataron, y todo, porque había visto por vez primera al joven Uchiha.

"_En ese entonces, era un sueño inalcanzable. Sasuke era demasiado perfecto para una chica que no tenía ninguna cualidad o ningún punto que pudiera maravillarlo. _

_Sólo tenía 15 años cuando lo conoció y sintió que su mundo cambió. _

—_Cielos… ¿quién es ese chico? —preguntó con abundante curiosidad. _

_Su mirada ya no pudo dejar de contemplarlo._

—_Tks. Es Naruto, boba. _

—_¡Aish, sabes que no me refiero al idiota ese! —bufó —me refiero al chico que lo acompaña._

_Su amigo Shikamaru suspiró algo decepcionado. Que la chica de la que estaba enamorado se interesara en alguien más, le partía el corazón —Es Uchiha Sasuke._

—_¡Wow! Tiene un nombre hermoso —posó su mano sobre su mejilla, para poder recargarse y mirarlo de una mejor manera._

_Y se convirtió en un capricho. _

_Se obsesionó con él. Con su forma de pensar, su peculiar forma de ser, y con su hermosura física, tanto que comenzó hacer hasta lo imposible para que él notará su existencia._

_Y así, se fue olvidando del "amor" que alguna vez en su pubertad sintió por Shikamaru."_

El amor que tenía hacia Sasuke era verdadero.

¿Por qué le inquietaba tanto su boda con él?

No estaba segura, simplemente no se sentía preparada para entregarle toda su vida a Sasuke. Para ser más certeros, Ino comenzaba a ser víctima del miedo.

"_Cuando entraron a la misma preparatoria, e Ino visualizó al muchacho en su mismo salón de clases que ella, sintió lo más cercano al paraíso._

—_Me llamo Ino Yamanaka —lo saludó con amabilidad._

—_Hmp —sólo la miró de reojo y después la ignoró._

—_Oye, te estoy hablando —trató de ser lo menos grosera que pudo._

_Y de pronto se decepcionó. Para ser un chico muy lindo, tenía los modales más horribles del universo. _

—_Ya veo porque estas solo._

—_¿Qué? —se giró a verla. _

—_Eres un idiota. No tienes amigos porque tu actitud los aleja._

_Él se enojó bastante. Ese era un tema que le dolía y el hecho que ella viniera y le recriminara por algo así, le hacía enfurecer._

—_Mejor cállate. La única idiota eres tú. Eres como todas las chicas que intentan hacer algo para impresionarme. _

—_¿Qué? —frunció el ceño —sólo quise ser cortes, acercarme a ti y ser tu amiga. ¿Te crees tan especial como para pensar que todas las chicas quieren algo contigo?_

—_Sí —sonrió retadoramente de lado. _

—_Pero qué imbécil —se acercó a él, y le pegó en la cabeza, como hacía con Shikamaru o Naruto —Pues yo solo quería tu amistad, pero ahora ya no._

_Se fue de aquel lugar, dejándolo solo. Y él tras ese golpe que le había dado, quedó pasmado. Nunca nadie le había hablado o tratado como ella lo hizo._

_Fue diferente, y en cierta forma, le gustó."_

—Casémonos mañana si es posible _—_la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Pero…

—Ya tenemos todo preparado, no esperemos más Ino.

Ella se quedó en silencio.

"_Los días en la preparatoria ya comenzaban a verse pasar. Sasuke era rodeado por la mayoría de las chicas, a excepción de Ino. Ella se había desilusionado._

_Era un capricho, pero a la vez una decepción._

_Un día en particular, llegó al atardecer al salón de clases, en busca de su mochila._

—_Es un idiota —entró al recinto y tomó su mochila —se cree el más galán de todos, estúpido Sasuke —comenzó a revisarla y se espantó cuando dio cuenta que faltaba algo, algo importante —¡Mi diario! ¿Dónde mierda esta? _

_Se apresuró a re buscar en su mochila para proseguir desesperadamente en su banca, temiendo lo peor. _

—_¿No crees que eres demasiado grande como para seguir escribiendo un diario?_

_La asustó esa voz, y se espantó más al notar que dicha voz provenía de justo atrás de ella. _

_Giró su rostro sólo para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa._

—_¿Sasuke? _

_¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo él? Seguramente entró al aula mientras lo maldecía que no se percató que él estaba dentro. _

_Pero se enojó._

—_¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES CON MI DIARIO?! —chilló de la desesperación._

—_Lo dejaste sobre mi banca. _

—_¿Qué? —efectivamente, lo había hecho. Ahora, se ponía roja totalmente —Dime que no lo leíste._

_Se lo quitó bruscamente de sus manos._

—_Hmp. Yo no leo cosas infantiles. Pero… si tienes tantas ganas de que te robé un beso…_

—_¿He?_

_Claro que lo había leído. Él se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro y besó sus labios. _

_Así fue, como se hicieron novios."_

—Entonces, mañana nos casamos _—_esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

—Sí, mañana nos casamos —lo abrazó fuerte.

Aún tenía miedo, y por alguna razón, pensó en Shikamaru.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Temari estaba hecha una furia de tanta ira que irradiaba, podría decirse que asesinaba con solo la mirada.

—¡Shikamaru! —crujía sus dientes.

—¿Qué? —pronuncio vagamente.

—Estoy tan enojada que… que…

—¿Qué, qué? —rodó sus ojos.

—Podría irme y dejarte aquí.

No espero a escuchar respuesta del chico, tan pronto ella terminó de hablar comenzó a caminar lejos de él, con el único propósito que él la persiguiera.

Tal como había visto que Sasuke persiguió a Ino.

—Tks. Qué problemático.

Movió sus pies para empezar a andar. Lo curioso fue que su caminar no iba ni con la más mínima intención de perseguirla, de hecho, caminó en dirección contraria a ella.

Temari se dio cuenta en seguida y se giró para mirar cómo se alejaba.

Tenía una expresión triste en su rostro, misma tristeza que la obligo a correr rumbo a su novio para poder alcanzarlo, y una vez que lo logró, lo abrazó por la espalda.

Fue una escena de penosa tristeza.

—Shika.

Él deshizo el abrazo. Se giró a verla, y cuando estuvo frente a ella la tomó de los hombros sintiendo un poco de lastima.

—Escucha Temari —suspiró —es momento de terminar con esto.

—¡No! —se apresuró a contradecirlo y de un momento a otro, gordas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos —Yo te amo.

—Una relación debe tener amor por las dos personas.

—Shika.

No quería escucharlo, ni tampoco él quería decirlo.

—Te he tratado pésimo todo este tiempo. Me he portado como un verdadero estúpido; tú eres una chica que tiene muchas cualidades y además eres muy atractiva…

—Basta —le dolía cada palabra.

—Yo no te amo Temari —por fin lo expresó —nunca te amé.

Ella se soltó en llanto. Siendo presa de un corazón que se hacía en pedazos.

—Es mejor que encuentres el amor en otra persona.

—Pero —se le dificultaba hablar a causa del llanto —yo no quiero a nadie más, yo te quiero a ti, Shika. Entiéndelo.

—No —le partía verla así —no te aferres a alguien que no te ama.

Temari dejo de llorar. Levantó su vista, sus ojos hinchados cambiaban de expresión.

—Eso deberías saberlo tú. Deja de aferrarte a la otra, esa zorra jamás va a dejar al Uchiha por ti. ¡Jamás Shikamaru! No tienes ninguna oportunidad con esa.

Shikamaru quedo un momento en silencio, pensando sus palabras.

Tal vez... ella tenía razón.

Ahora, Temari tomaba un poco de su dignidad que había caído al suelo y se marchaba de ahí, dejándolo en completo estado de reflexión.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Había salido a comprar un poco de cerveza. Quería despejarse de los nuevos problemas que su cabeza había concebido.

Su rompimiento con Temari lo dejo algo inquieto.

No era que la extrañara, para nada. De hecho, se sentía más libre, más él mismo.

Pero en cierta manera, al ver su departamento desocupado sin ninguna pertenencia que fuera de aquella mujer, lo hacía sentir un poco vacío.

Un vacío que se sentía muy bien, pero a fin de cuentas, vacío.

Cuando llegó al mostrador dispuesto a pagar escuchó la voz de Ino.

—Shika —lo saludó de manera amistosa como siempre.

Él observó el paquete que ella tenía en las manos.

—¿Cervezas? —preguntó y ella asintió un poco tímida.

—Tú también estás comprando je.

—Tks —encogió los hombros —necesito hacerlo.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo de escuchar.

Se dispuso a pagar sus cervezas y por qué no, también pagar las de Ino aun cuando ella se resistió a que lo hiciera.

Salieron de la tienda y se pusieron a caminar sin ningún rumbo en específico. Ino sacó una lata y de inmediato la abrió para comenzar a beberla.

Su acompañante sólo la observó.

—¿Quieres hablar? —de pronto le preguntó. Ella asintió.

—Pero aquí, hay mucha gente.

Ino se sentía vigilada. Comenzó a no sentirse segura estando en lugares donde hubiera muchas personas.

—¿Quieres ir… —dudó, pero cuando sintió la mirada curiosa de Ino sobre él continuó —a mi casa?

—Ah —tomó otro sorbo profundo —Sí.

Y sin decir más se dirigieron a la casa de Shikamaru.

Una vez ahí, él se disculpó por el desorden a lo que ella sólo se burló con gracia. La pasó al comedor, y sacando una silla para ella le indicó que tomará asiento.

Quedaron sentados uno enfrente del otro.

Los dos tenían completa vista de las expresiones o movimientos que el otro pudiera efectuar.

—Empieza tú —dijeron al unísono.

Ambos al escucharse hablar al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a reír.

Shika destapó su cerveza y comenzó a beber.

—¿Cuéntame lo que pasó Shika? —preguntó ella, quien ahora tomaba del líquido.

—Las damas primero.

—Bebes con mucha desesperación, eso indica que tienes un gran problema que te aqueja —bebió —así que cuéntame primero.

—Pues nada —sorbo —termine con Temari.

Ino quien bebía mientras él hablaba escupió en la cara del moreno toda la cerveza que tenía en su boca.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —se sintió en cierto modo feliz.

—Tks —se secó la cara con un trapo de cocina —simplemente pasó.

Ino destapó otra cerveza.

—Pero, ¿cómo? Dame detalles —no pudo evitar esconder la sonrisa que se pasaba por su rostro.

Ella bebía y él también.

—No amo a Temari, nunca sentí algo por ella que fuera verdadero.

—Y si nunca la quisiste, por qué andabas con ella.

—Quería olvidarme de la mujer que en verdad amo —enfocó sus ojos en ella mientras bebía.

Ino comenzaba a sentirse intimidada por su mirada.

—Y, ¿quién es la mujer que amas?

Bebió rápidamente como si lo que estuviera tomando fuera agua y ella estuviera muy sedienta.

—Una rubia. Tú —hizo una pausa para beber —tú la conoces.

Hubo un silencio en el que ambos solo se dedicaron a mirarse y a beber.

Luego, Shikamaru volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué hay contigo?

—Pues yo…

—Ajá.

—Me caso mañana.

Ahora era Shikamaru quien escupía en la cara de ella el líquido de su boca. Esa noticia hizo que la pequeña borrachera que ya comenzaba a sentir se le bajara. Le hizo volver a sus sentidos.

Fue como un balde de agua fría en el culo. Así de horrible.

—Creí que tu boda era dentro de 2 semanas y media.

Dejo de beber pero Ino no.

—Así era, pero… Sasuke quiso adelantarla.

—Y —retomó la bebida —¿tú quieres?

No contestó, mejor tomó cerveza.

Ino comenzó a sentirse algo ebria.

—¿Sabes? —evitó mirarlo —antes de conocer a Sasuke yo estaba enamorada de ti.

Él abrió los ojos.

¿era cierto esto?

—Apuesto a que nunca te diste cuenta de mis indirectas y señales.

¿Por qué mierda nunca se dio cuenta? Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez ahora no hubieran necesitado de alcohol para comenzar a sacar a flote todos los sentimientos.

Las cosas serían totalmente opuestas a lo que son ahora.

—Como esa vez que te acompañé a comprar un regaló para tu madre —fue víctima del hipo pero no paraba de beber —o esa otra ocasión que estornudaste y te dije salud.

Comenzó a reír. Shikamaru rodó los ojos.

—Esas no son señales, boba.

—¡Ya lo sé! —lo apuntó con el dedo —sólo bromeaba.

Shikamaru también se carcajeó.

—Pero, las veces que te abrazaba sin ninguna razón. Las veces que me quedaba en tu casa cuando tus padres no estaban. Las veces que te mostré mi traje de baño.

—Oh.

Shikamaru recordó esa ocasión. Ino llegó a su casa diciendo que iba a salir a la playa con sus padres ese fin de semana, ella se excusó diciendo que no estaba segura de que traje de baño usar, así que recurría a la opinión de su mejor amigo.

Ella se los modelo. Pero hubo uno en particular, un bikini violeta que lo hizo fantasear. Demasiado pequeño y ajustado.

—Tuve una erección apenas te vi —lo confesó, tal vez porque ya estaba borracho, pero aun así al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sintió sumamente avergonzado. Escondió su mirada, tal vez ella lo golpearía.

—¿He? —ella se sonrojó, pero comenzó a reír.

En vista de las carcajadas de Ino, él la acompañó.

—¿Sabes, Ino?

—Uhm —terminó una lata más y prosiguió con la otra.

—Te amo.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que les agrade la continuación. Me hace muy pero muy feliz leer sus comentarios. Proximamente tendré parciales en la universidad, no se cuánto tiempo me comsuma como para poder actualizar, pero trataré de que sea lo más pronto posible.

Gracias eternas a: Naoko-eri, Inochan-Uchiha, InoySasuke, Mei, y Guest.


	7. Borrachera

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.

**Advertencias:** Lemon (ShikaIno)

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_Borrachera_

* * *

**.**

Un par de palabras, una sola oración y un único sentimiento de amor.

Ino se quedó congelada ante tal confesión, en cierta manera algo dentro de ella seguía sintiendo la atracción de la cual una vez fue presa.

Había algo en Shikamaru que lograba capturarla. Desde siempre fue así.

No estaba completamente segura si era su actual atractivo masculino o su peculiar forma de ser; o tal vez simplemente ambas.

En comparación con Sasuke, Shikamaru era mucho más alto y con un poco de más masa muscular.

Sasuke por su parte, tenía un porte elegante y misterioso, con un físico mucho más seductor y un rostro más guapo.

Y en el sexo, Sasuke era como una bestia hambrienta, mientras que Shikamaru… bueno, realmente no tenía la menor idea de cómo fuera éste en la cama.

—Yo —habló de pronto —. No soy virgen.

Habló sin ser consciente de lo que su boca emanaba. Quería sacar cualquier tema de conversación para evadir la profesión de amor.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido, pero lo que le sorprendía fue la habilidad para girar la conversación. Después, tomó un profundo trago de la lata de su cerveza y cerró los ojos.

—Tks. Eso ya lo sabía.

—¿Qué? —se avergonzó y se ocultó tras la bebida.

—Está bien —permaneció oculto de su mirada —yo tampoco lo soy.

Ino no se inmutó, de hecho, podía predecir que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

—¿Tú primera vez fue con Temari? —preguntó con alto índice de curiosidad.

—Tks —volvió a beber —. No, ella fue la segunda.

Esta vez Ino fue quien se asombró. ¿Shikamaru lo había hecho con más de una mujer?

Era un acontecimiento que dudaba con escases de verdad, siempre creyó que él era muy "recatado" cuando se trataba de estos asuntos.

—¿Quién fue la primera?

De esa pregunta en adelante, Ino ya no pudo parar de beber.

—Una chica que conocí después de haberme mudado a la otra ciudad. Y como sé que no dejaras de preguntarme sobre esto, trataré de responder a tu curiosidad. Tenía 20 años; ella era amiga mía, nunca fuimos novios —recalcó— simplemente se dio la ocasión; fue en su departamento; tuvimos sexo por varios meses; ella consiguió un novio y dejamos de vernos.

Tomó un respiro y bebió.

Ino quedó todavía más admirada de lo que ya estaba. El concepto de niño bueno que concebía de él se vio arruinado por completo en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Y con Temari?

—Problemático.

Pero qué ganas de joderlo con ese tema. Pareciera que la rubia no entendía, justo ahora recién terminaba una relación con ella y lo que menos quería era hablar cualquier cosa que la implicara, o peor aún, escuchar si quiera su nombre.

Era como un tormento más, pero así era la rubia. Gozaba de abrumarlo.

Ino descubrió la molestia en sus ojos y en una mueca se disculpó en silencio.

Shikamaru no le prestó mucha atención.

—Creí que eras de los chicos que sólo lo hacían una vez —bebió para después agregar— y con el amor de su vida.

Él rió. —"El amor de mi vida" como tú lo llamas, nunca se fijó en mí, y nunca lo hará.

Ella entendía perfectamente que detrás de su sarcasmo se encontraba ella. Era consciente de que era la protagonista de cada una de sus palabras.

—Bueno yo…

Él la interrumpió.

—Tu primera vez fue con Sasuke; tenías 18 años; lo hicieron en el salón de química; Sasuke fue todo un salvaje contigo, tú te enojaste porque querías algo romántico: flores en el suelo, velas, y esas babosadas cursis, pero te encantaba hacerlo con él; lo hicieron en el mismo salón durante toda la preparatoria; después creíste que Sasuke te quería por tu cuerpo; luego descubriste que Sasuke te amaba de verdad y… ¡Bha!

Ella quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —se puso roja, más por la veracidad de sus palabras que por la vergüenza propia.

—Tú me lo contaste.

—¿Cómo? —se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

—Messenger. Después de irme, me contabas todo, así por dos años hasta que perdimos total contacto.

Bebió y ella lo imitó.

—Es verdad —recordó todo en un bombardeo.

Hubo silencio y ambos se dedicaron a beber de la sustancia que ya los había puesto más ebrios.

—Shika —lo llamó con voz emborrachada —yo hubiera querido mi primera vez contigo.

Siguió bebiendo.

Él se propuso a observarla. Estando ya borracho trató de analizar sus expresiones para poder persuadirse de sus palabras. Tal vez lo que decía la rubia era cierto, después de todo podía sentir un amor que brotaba de ella para con él.

Dejó la bebida por un lado y con paso tambaleante se acercó a ella, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a ponerse a su par.

Su aliento expedía alcohol puro, pero muy en el fondo todavía tenía control de sus sentidos.

Ino quería y fue su deseo lo que la llevó a reducir la distancia entre sus rostros. Sus miradas fijas, como evitando perder detalle de la reacción del otro.

Sus corazones latiendo en un solo ritmo, ocasionando que una excitación comenzara a surgir.

Él llevó sus dedos y acarició cada fibra de su delicado rostro, sin perder ningún detalle llegó a donde reposaban sus labios. Pasó su dedo por su labio inferior y después lo reposó en su barbilla ejerciendo un poco de presión en ella, provocando que sus labios se abrieran ligeramente.

Ella también olía a alcohol.

Decidido a no esperar más, aproximó sus labios con los de ella y poco a poco los fue mezclando en un beso que al principio fue lento.

Ino no podía hacer nada, no era capaz de mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo y casi como hipnotizada tomó la iniciativa a profundizar, viajando por sus anchos hombros que ya comenzaba a acariciarlos.

Shikamaru estaba perdido en esa sensación y en ese sabor que le exigía a cerrar los ojos. ¡Por fin la estaba besando, y no un beso cualquiera, sino un beso que con cada movimiento se tornaba más ardiente y más pasional¡

Sus manos se acomodaron en la estrecha cintura de ella y quedó embriagado. Tanta belleza en una sola mujer lo hacía perder la cordura e ir por más.

Él quería más y ella también.

Se atrevió a tocar su trasero y apretujarlo con sus dos manos, esa mujer estaba acabando con la poca conciencia que la bebida le había dejado.

La rubia se estremeció al sentir sus manos en su parte baja. Soltó un ligero gemido dentro de su boca que terminó por enloquecerlo.

Metió la lengua y jugó con la de ella, moviéndola y acariciándola tratando de explorar cada rincón de ella. Por otra parte, una de sus manos más atrevidas se metió dentro de su falda luchando para acariciar lo que había dentro de sus bragas.

Ella gimió más. Dejó de besarlo y separando sus labios logró quitarle la playera.

Contempló cada uno de sus músculos descubiertos. Tenía un perfecto abdomen, unos perfectos brazos y un pectoral de ensueño. Se excitaba cada vez más.

Shikamaru la cargó en sus brazos y la acostó sobre la mesa, tirando al momento todas las botellas y latas de cerveza vacías; acostó su cuerpo sobre la mesa y de inmediato se colocó encima de ella. Ya estando desesperado, con hambre de su cuerpo y con sed de sudor, se adentró a su blusa tocando todo cuanto le permitiera Ino.

Metió las manos en su sostén y se disgustó con lo que tocaban. Los pezones de ella se ponían duros en su palma y esto le encantaba.

Transformado por una lujuria y victimas del libido se despojaron de sus ropas. Shikamaru se deshizo de toda prenda estorbosa hasta dejarla desnuda, tan bella que no podía resistir más la erección.

¡Estaba muriendo! ¡Muriendo por el vicio de su cuerpo!

Sin pedir permiso, rozó el bulto con todo y pantalón en la feminidad de ella, logrando extasiarla y llevarla al máximo de la cima.

Largando incontenibles gemidos, lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Ino ah —sin perder el contacto y con la respiración acelerada, habló —no te tengo preparada una cama con pétalos de rosa y corazones, pero al contrario te ofrezco mi comedor cubierto de latas de cerveza. No me pidas que sea gentil, porque seré rudo.

De inmediato extrajo su miembro de entre sus pantalones y se aventuró a meter la cabeza en su entrada.

Ella voló.

—¡Shika!

La manera en que pronunciaba su nombre era de más apasionante que las veces que la escuchó en sus fantasías.

Justo así ¡Tan sensual y caliente!

—No me importa —su rostro comenzaba a sudar —sólo quiero sentirte.

Fue más como una orden que un permiso.

Shikamaru la penetró tan violentamente que pudo llegar hasta su fondo. Sintiendo a su miembro latir dentro de ella y la estreches que comenzaba a envolverlo. A pesar de que no fuera virgen seguía conservando su apretada vagina.

Todo fue tan exquisito. En un vaivén de movimientos y gemidos, él alzó sus piernas y las colocó en sus hombros con el propósito de tener una mejor libertad.

Los pechos de Ino se movían al compás de sus entradas y salidas.

Shikamaru embobado por la grandeza y dureza de ellos, tomó uno y lo movió en círculos, atrapando su pezón con sus dedos y estrujándolo a su antojo. El otro se o metió a la boca y comenzó a mordisquearlo.

Pasaron los minutos y ellos permanecían intactos de lujuria.

Él se corrió dentro de ella y ella se corrió con él dentro.

Llegaron al clímax pero sus cuerpos seguían ardiendo, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Ino lo miró una vez más.

Su estomagó estaba que explotaba con tantas sensaciones.

Sasuke era muy diferente de Shikamaru. Uno era más alto y fuerte que el otro, otro era más elegante y atractivo, y esto también aplicaba en el sexo.

Los dos eran dioses, pero sólo uno era mejor que el otro.

Ino lo sabía, pero no se atrevía a decirlo. Un secreto que quizás, se llevaría a la tumba.

Sus pensamientos regresaron, aún seguía borracha, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Shika…

Él no quería escucharla, si ella decía que se arrepentía de haber tenido relaciones sexuales, su mundo se acabaría.

Se apresuró a callarla con un besó. La besó como si ese fuere el final.

Shikamaru sabía que acababan de cometer un crimen, algo que estaba mal y ella era cómplice.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Después de haberlo reflexionado por varias horas, concluyó en regresar.

No quería perder al hombre que amaba, aunque éste no le correspondiera.

Ahora, estaba tras la puerta de su casa, con el propósito de rogarle –si así fuese necesario- una oportunidad para estar a su lado.

Porque ¡a la mierda con la dignidad y el orgullo!

Qué más da si te trata como basura, si eso te hace sentir mujer, entonces ve y ruega por más sufrimiento.

Eso, era algo que Temari jamás pensaría.

No obstante, todo se había podrido.

Tras la puerta de la casa de Shikamaru se encontraba la evidencia. Ella escuchó gritos, pero evidentemente no eran gritos de dolor, sino unos que imploraban por más a causa de un ferviente deseo sexual.

En ese momento, Shikamaru estaba haciendo el amor con otra mujer que no era ella.

La tristeza que la embriagó es indescriptible, pero con un poco de valor giró el picaporte y con pasos de miedo, entró.

Sus ojos se desbordaron en cuanto lo comprobó.

Shikamaru estaba tocando a otra mujer como a ella nunca la tocó. Estaba disfrutando como nunca lo disfrutó con ella.

Quiso gritar, matar a la mujer que se robaba a su hombre y también matarlo a él por descarado.

Pero lo que más dolió, fue que aquella pareja putrefacta no notara su presencia.

Su puño se cerraba con odio proclamando venganza.

Sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar su pecado.

Esa maldita rubia pagaría por ello.

De Shikamaru se encargaría ella misma de aniquilarlo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Tenía demasiado trabajo y el estrés se hacia presente en cada uno de sus nervios. Extrañaba en gran demasia a su prometida, le había mandado cientos de mensajes para arreglar una cena previa a su compromiso.

Mañana sería el glorioso día en que finalmente Ino fuera su esposa, suya.

Quería al menos tener una noche de amor, incluso había mandado preparar una sorpresa que juraba encararla. ¡Tan romántica como siempre lo deseó!

Siempre se convertía en un pervertido cuando estaba en la intimidad con ella. Una vez al menos, quería ser caballeroso en la cama y no una bestia. O al menos, ser caballeroso los primeros minutos y después convertirse en animal.

Después de todo, lo tenía grabado en su naturaleza de hombre Uchiha.

Se sentó en su escritorio cuando el altavoz sonó. Era su secretaria que con voz angustiada le informaba que una mujer desconocida ordenaba verlo.

Él se extrañó, pero al escuchar los gritos y el desorden detrás de la bocina ultimó en que podría tratarse de un asunto grave.

Inquirió en la que dejaran pasar.

La mujer entró a su oficina, con muy mal carácter.

Tan ruda como 10 hombres.

—¿Tú eres Sasuke Uchiha? —preguntó acercándose a su escritorio y empuñando las manos en él.

Sasuke la miró sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dijó fríamente.

La visualizó de inmediato. La recordó, era la mujer que había maltratado a Ino.

No, ella era la novia de Shikamaru.

—Eso no importa —tomó asiento sin siquiera pedirlo. Tomó una gran bocana de aire y arregló su cabello, intentando tranquilizarse y parecer más humana.

A él le pareció idiota.

—Eres el novio de Ino ¿cierto? —lo encaró.

—¿Quién eres tú? —repitió.

Ella lo ignoró y prosiguió.

—Tu novia está de puta con mi hombre.

Sasuke siguió conservando su mirada fría, calculando sus palabras.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de tu visita?

—¡Joder! —se desesperó —tú novia está teniendo sexo ahora mismo con otro hombre, por qué haces preguntas tan absurdas.

Sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Sexo?

Sintió algo de miedo, pero aun así podría tratarse de una trampa de ella.

—Hmp —sonrió de lado —supongo que esperas que te crea.

—Mierda —sacó su celular —tengo pruebas.

—Sea lo que sea, no necesito ver. Ino es mi prometida y en dado caso, será el estúpido de tu novio que intenta llevarse a la cama a mi novia, pero Ino jamás permitiría algo así. Te agradecería que te retires, porque si lo que buscas es que te ofrezca dinero, no lo tendrás.

Iba a ordenar por el altavoz a los hombres de seguridad para que se llevaran a Temari.

Pero ésta le dio play al vídeo, del cual se comenzaban a escuchar gemidos.

Sasuke giró a verla. Esos gemidos los conocía muy bien…

_"¡No puede ser verdad!"_ pensó al momento que tomó con rapidez el celular y miró las imagines del vídeo.

Era Ino, su Ino con Shikamaru. Desnuda y él desnudo, tocándola y manoseando lo que era de él.

Sus ojos se abrieron, su corazón se volvía frío y la furia que comenzaba a circular por su cuerpo era de peligro.

Cuando alguien se burlaba de un Uchiha, podía declarse por muerto.

Temari sonrió. Seguro Sasuke pondría cartas en el asunto.

Sin embargo, él paró el video y le devolvió el celular a Temari.

Su rostro dibujo una sonrisa que ella no pudo entender. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

—Jajá ¿qué es eso? —sonrió y rió al mismo tiempo.

Daba un poco de miedo.

Temari se estremeció.

—No tengo tiempo para ver pornografía —continuó hablando —tal vez tú no lo sepas, pero mañana es mi boda y debo tener terminado el trabajo. Por favor, no vengas a verme nunca más.

—¿Qué?

No lo entendía. Aún después de haber visto las evidencias pretendía continuar con la boda.

—Los del vídeo son Shikamaru e Ino —hizo un último intento.

—Hmp. —Su cabello tapó parte de su rostro por lo cual ella no pude ver su expresión —. No conozco a las personas del vídeo.

Y ahí estaba, un Sasuke que no aceptaba la realidad con el único fin de evadir el sufrimiento. Porque si él aceptaba que era Ino, su todo se venía abajo junto con él.

Era más fácil negar la verdad.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**N/A:** Éste capítulo está algo largo. No sé en realidad cuánto falte para el final, pero tal vez tome tres capítulos más o… quién sabe.

Muchas gracias por darme un poco de tu tiempo y leer.

Hace unos días publiqué un fic "KibaIno" y no tiene muchos reviews, si te interesa por favor pasa a darle una leída. Y gracias especiales a Inochan-Uchiha por haberlo leído, estoy muy feliz por ello.

She xD hago spam y yo sola me hago publicad xD

Gracias infinitas a mis lectores que sin ellos no sería nada.

Naoko-eri, Inochan-Uchiha, Guest, LUVI YAMANAKA y InoySasuke.


	8. Un desastre

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_Un desastre_

* * *

**.**

—¿Ino qué hiciste?

Se repetía así misma mientras la culpa la iba carcomiendo desde dentro.

Apenas recobró sus sentidos escapó de ahí.

" —_Debo irme ahora __—se separó bruscamente de él y se puso de pie._

_De inmediato comenzó a buscar su ropa para volverse a vestir. _

_Shikamaru ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada y mucho menos una palabra. _

_Hacer suya a la mujer que siempre había anhelado con tanto deseo, se había convertido en la realidad más hermosa que tuvo la oportunidad de vivir. _

_Con los roces más encantadores. Voló al cielo y conoció el paraíso y entonces supo que no quería regresar a su mísera vida, no sin ella._

_Ino era su diosa, pero lamentablemente todavía no era de él, y eso era un infierno._

_En esa noche experimentó el verdadero significado de placer y lujuria, pero también fue víctima de la perdición del abismo al que su diosa lo condenó." _

—Eres una estúpida Ino —tomó sus rodillas para juntarlas y llevarlas a su rostro.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía ganas de llorar.

Ahora estaba en su departamento, con la luz apagada imaginando que todo era un sueño de tal vez de cuando era una niña enamorada de Shikamaru.

Sin embargo, no es que no lo hubiera disfrutado, de hecho todo lo contrario.

Ella también había descubierto nuevas sensaciones y nuevos sentimientos. Shikamaru era muy bueno en la cama y la había hecho gozar. Porque si comparamos a Sasuke con Shikamaru, se descubre que cada uno tiene una forma peculiar al momento del sexo.

No obstante, uno siempre era mejor que el otro. Mucho mejor.

La conciencia de Ino estaba hecha un desastre, y el dolor de cabeza tras la bebida era su castigo.

—Sasuke lo siento —susurró.

Un llanto en silencio, esperando redimir sus crímenes.

Mañana sería su boda con él y ella va y se acuesta con otro. Era de lo peor.

Sasuke no se merecía eso, ahora no se atrevía si quiera a mirarle a los ojos. ¿Con qué cara se presentaría mañana en la ceremonia?

Dudas sobre mostrarse o no, comenzaron a afligirla.

—Ino tú no eres así —se sermoneaba —no eres una zorra, tú amas a Sasuke —las lágrimas salinas seguían saliendo —no debiste.

Escuchó llamar a la puerta pero ni se inmutó prestando poca atención. No quería enfrentarse al mundo ni a la gente que sólo empeoraría su humor.

Pero el sonido de la puerta era tan fuerte que creyó que su cabeza estallaría. ¿Por qué demonios seguían abrumándola?

**.**

* * *

**.**

Llamó a la puerta una, dos veces, tres veces; y no obtenía respuesta alguna.

Ira. Furia. Tristeza. Decepción...

Ahora todo ello formaba parte de su ser.

Ganas de matar en compañía de un corazón destrozado.

En el fondo era tan consiente del engaño de Ino como lo era de la misma manera en que respiraba.

No obstante, la negación era mejor.

¿Por qué? Ni si quiera conocía una explicación coherente.

Simplemente su amor por ella era más fuerte.

Tocó una vez más, se desesperó en gran medida al no recibir respuesta.

Agradeció al cielo cuando recordó que llevaba consigo un par de llaves correspondientes a su departamento, así que con algo de temor introdujo la llave y la abrió.

Claro que tenía miedo. Miedo de no encontrarla y de perderla.

Entró.

De inmediato un olor a alcohol inundó sus fosas nasales que se combinó con el tétrico ambiente provocándole unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y encendió las luces, con rapidez la busco con la mirada y al encontrarla su corazón se calmó (al menos ya no estaba con ese bastardo).

Caminó a su dirección y al estar cerca tomó asiento junto a ella. Su alma sintió una extraña compasión por Ino.

Verla de esa manera, ocultando su llanto bajo sus piernas, como si así fuera a curar la herida.

—Ino —la llamó pausadamente, casi en un susurro.

Ella tembló al reconocer su voz.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —quiso tocar su cabello, pero no se animó.

Fingió no saber nada. Fingió todo el tiempo.

Ella limpió sus ojos y todo rastro de sufrimiento, aunque el fondo su pecado no podría ser borrado.

—Nada je —sonrió con dificultad.

Ella también fingió.

Eran las 10 de la noche. Los planes de Sasuke de una velada perfecta pre a la noche de bodas se vinieron abajo, y con ello todos sus sueños de felicidad se enterraron que en su lugar serían cambiados por la soledad y el eterno vacío.

Sasuke la abrazó, un abrazo fuerte y sincero como el de una despedida.

Ino aspiró el perfume de su cuello y correspondió el abrazo, temiendo ser la última vez que pudiera hacerlo.

—Te llamé al celular —habló de repente —¿por qué no respondiste?

—¿He? —se puso nerviosa y trató de mentir —salí a revisar los últimos detalles de los arreglos florales je, lo siento si no te conteste pero me olvidé del celular —jugaba con su cabello rubio, tratando de distraerlo de su mentira.

Sasuke no se merecía eso.

No se sentía cómoda estando con él, no le gustaba que la mirara de esa forma. La culpabilidad la estaba matando cruelmente.

—Entiendo.

El silencio habitó. Era posiblemente el silencio más incómodo para ambos, en ningún momento de sus 10 años de relación se había sentido el ambiente tan embarazoso como esa noche.

De pronto Sasuke se puso en pie y dándole la espalda comenzó a hablar.

—Ven —le ordenó.

Ella miró su espalda con extraña curiosidad.

—¿A dónde?

—Mañana es nuestra boda, debemos pasar la noche juntos.

Ella se estremeció. No quería.

—Sasuke, yo no me siento bien. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

Suspiró, no quiso escuchar eso.

—Si te sientes mal te llevaré con un médico —metió las manos a sus bolsillos, pero continuo dándole la espalda —no quiero que te desmayes mañana en la ceremonia.

A ella le entró un escalofrío. ¿Por qué Sasuke sólo hablaba de la boda y la ceremonia?

Estaba por volverse loca.

—Descuida, con un par de pastillas estaré mejor —fingió cansancio y bostezó —dormir me hará bien.

Se incorporó al suelo, y con algo de jaqueca se dirigió a su habitación.

—Buenas noches —se despidió, sin verlo de frente, sin darle ni un beso en los labios.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, para evitar ser seguida por su prometido. Sasuke se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá; llevó las manos a su rostro y lo frotó.

Eso no podía estar sucediendo.

Era la primera noche que estando en la casa de ella, no dormían juntos.

Tan terrible que se sentía asfixiado.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Fumó tranquilamente de ese cigarrillo. Ya era el segundo de un hilo.

Cerveza, sexo y cigarro.

Cualquiera hubiera matado por un día así.

Pero curiosamente Shikamaru no se sentía tan satisfecho. Disfrutó cada momento con la rubia, desde compartir bebidas hasta mezclar sus cuerpos en uno solo.

No se arrepentía, porque no fue sexo sino amor.

Él con ese acto le estaba demostrando lo mucho que la amaba y lo esencial que se había convertido ella para que él siguiera con vida. Ella era su única esperanza de luz.

Pero el simple hecho de ver su rostro esbozante de preocupación, lo hacía sentir algo imprudente.

Lo menos que deseaba era verla sufrir; estaba seguro que no amaba por completo al Uchiha y eso quedó comprobado cuando ella confesó sentir sentimientos hacia él.

Y no era porque se encontraba ebria, en el fondo era verdad.

Ahora, rogaba a Dios para que su boda quedase cancelada.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Era un sábado por la mañana. El reloj daba las 7 a.m. y el Sol comenzaba a salir con un poco de pereza.

El afortunado día llegó. Por fin Sasuke e Ino serían esposos.

Ino ni siquiera pudo dormir a causa del remordimiento. Salió con paso lento de su habitación y se encontró con Sasuke recostado sobre su sofá.

¿En verdad había pasado la noche ahí? Ella creyó que se había ido en el momento que se despidió.

Él dormía. Le acercó una manta, acarició su rostro y sus cabellos y lo miró con tristeza.

Era una mala mujer.

Se apartó de ahí, él no se merecía ni siquiera que ella lo mirara.

Ino preparó su baño y tomó una ducha. Pensó en Shikamaru: ¿qué sentía realmente por él? El calor que la embriagó cuando la hizo suya fue tan gratificante que quería volver a experimentarlo.

—Mierda —se mordió el labio inferior —deja de pensar en esto, piensa en Sasuke.

Mala mujer.

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la ducha. Había fingido dormir, porque aparentemente no pudo concebir el sueño.

Todo era un desastre, una completa farsa.

Pero la amaba, era ese amor el que lo obligaba a ser un farsante.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se tomó el detalle de prepararle un desayuno. Nada en particular, sólo jugo de naranja y huevos estrellados con pan cubierto de mermelada.

Se puso a pensar en las veces que le había cocinado algo. Cayó en cuenta en que esa era la primera vez.

Nunca fue detallista, sólo una vez le llevó flores (el día en que le pidió ser su esposa), prefería darle dinero para que ella fuera la que se comprara cosas pues al parecer lo consideraba como una pérdida de tiempo y además de que se arriesgaba a que no le gustará; tampoco era romántico ni mucho menos cursi.

Le costaba trabajo expresar sus sentimientos.

Siempre fue frío y calculador. Le reclamaba cuando se ponía celoso, y en muchas ocasiones la hizo sufrir a causa de sus mismos celos. Era posesivo y anteriormente la trataba como un objeto.

Pero había cambiado. Después de tanto tiempo compartido con Ino supo que tenía que ser ella o de lo contrario no tendría que ser nadie. La amaba de verdad, fue si primer amor y el único, no necesitaba experimentar con más mujeres porque sabía que era caso perdido. Era Ino o nadie.

Y por eso cambió. Comenzó a tratar de controlar sus celos, aunque conservaba la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

Tal vez por eso, ella lo engañó.

Shikamaru era lo opuesto a él. Shikamaru no tenía miedo de ser aceptado o rechazado, él lo expresaba y tal vez fue que Ino miró en Shikamaru lo que le faltaba a él.

—¿Sasuke?

La voz de la rubia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta y la miró.

—Te preparé el desayuno —habló secamente. Le costaba trabajo ser más dulce —iré a ducharme.

No habría marcha atrás con su boda. Estaba decidido a tenerla.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Ino.

—Hay un lugar al que quiero que me acompañes —trató de sonreír.

Después de varios minutos de conducir, llegaron al lugar. Sasuke fue caballeroso y le abrió la puerta y extendiéndole su mano la ayudó a bajar del coche.

Cuando Ino salió su vista quedó maravillada por la arquitectura de aquella iglesia. Era tan hermosa que le provocaban ganas de llorar.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —se sorprendió.

—No preguntes —la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él —.Sólo entremos.

9 a.m. Una agradable brisa movía los árboles y las flores que largaban un exquisito aroma, mientras que los pájaros cantaban sin cesar y el sol relucía en su total esplendor.

Era hermoso.

La boda no sería sino hasta las 7 p.m. Aún faltaban varias horas para que fueran esposos, pero aun así Sasuke la llevó a la iglesia.

Frente al altar, él la miró directamente a los ojos.

Carraspeó un poco y luego habló.

—Sé que lo nuestro sólo será al civil. También sé que tú querías que nos casáramos a la iglesia y que yo te convencí de que no fuera así, pues no soy muy devoto ni religioso —la tomó de las manos —pero aun así, me doy cuenta de lo valiosa que eres para mí y quiero proclamarte amor eterno frente a Dios.

Las manos de ella comenzaron a sudar, todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto de sudor frío.

No se esperaba aquello y más que sentir felicidad, era culpa y demencia lo que la acongojaba.

No podía ocultarlo más. Estar en la iglesia sólo la hacían sentir mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía.

—Sasuke… —dudó mucho antes de poder continuar —no creo que debamos seguir con esto.

—Callate —La soltó de las manos bruscamente.

—Sasuke —llevó sus manos a su corazón que comenzaba a latir con rapidez —. Yo… me acosté con Shikamaru.

—¡Te dije que te callaras! —gritó importándole poco el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Por suerte en el lugar solo se encontraban ellos dos solos.

—Sasuke —lágrimas se veían caer de sus ojos.

—¿No pudiste quedarte callada? —se exasperó y explotó —¡Maldita sea, Ino!

—¿Tú… tú ya lo sabías? —lloró.

—¿Te costaba mucho fingir que nada había ocurrido? —él también comenzó a llorar.

—Lo sabias… —susurró y se sintió sucia.

—No soy estúpido.

—¿Entonces… —bajó la vista y gruesas lagrimas caían al suelo —por qué fingiste? ¿por qué querías seguir con la boda aun sabiéndolo? ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

—Mierda —comenzó a salir, huyendo de ella —¿no quieres estar conmigo? ¡Bien, pues cancela la boda!

Y salió, un ser que quedó sin alma y sin corazón.

Ino, lloró sin piedad.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**N/A:** Efectivamente, falta poco para el final y yo sé que les gustara ¡Jojo! Bueno al menos eso creo.

Ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo, si te gustó puedes comentarlo y si no… también coméntalo, que yo acepto todo tipo de comentarios.

Recuerda que hoy se comenta gratis, únicamente hoy. ¡Aprovecha!

La próxima actualización será para el viernes o sábado próximos. Hasta entonces, nos seguimos leyendo.

Gracias infinitas a: InoySasuke, Chiclosa, Naoko-eri, Inochan-Uchiha, kyuTeru, revenge, Mei y clary.

Sin ustedes yo no sería nada.


	9. ¿Dónde está ella?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_¿Dónde está ella?_

* * *

El reloj avanzaba y con ello, era capaz de percibir el crujir de su corazón a tiempo con los segundos hasta quedar destrozado.

Al salir de la iglesia subió a su auto y condujo por un buen rato sin tener ningún rumbo a cual dirigirse. La velocidad aumentaba queriendo borrar todo mal recuerdo a su paso. Por milagro Sasuke no se accidentó mientras conducía.

Pero poco le importaba, no había dolor más fuerte que el que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Apenas llegó a su hogar, se refugió en un sofá y comenzó a llorar.

Eran sollozos en silencio que de apoco se llenaban de más intensidad, de más sufrimiento; hasta convertirse en un llanto desesperado.

Era la tercera vez que su mísera vida había llorado de tal forma.

La primera vez lo hizo ante la tumba de sus padres; una segunda ocasión fue tras la muerte de su hermano mayor Itachi, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de la mujer que siempre amó. Ino lo acompañó en esos momentos de pesadumbre y lo alentó para que lo superara.

He ahí una de las tantas razones por la cual Sasuke estaba profundamente enamorado de Ino.

Y ahora, quién pensaría que la causa más hermosa de su alegría le provocaría por tercera vez una profunda depresión.

Ya no tenía a nadie, estaba solo. Tenía tanto dinero pero le faltaba lo más importante: el amor. Sentía un vacío en su corazón al recordar el momento en que Shikamaru lo desafió por Ino, y él prefirió conservar sus millones en vez de su mujer.

Gritó tan fuerte como su voz le permitió y no conforme, comenzó a romper cuanta cosa le recordara a Ino, creando un completo desastre en su hogar.

Su corazón era un desastre.

Sus ojos comenzaban a inflamarse.

—¡Sasuke!

Llamarón a la puerta de su hogar con gran desesperación. La voz de la persona que lo llamaba emanaba tanta preocupación que si Sasuke no respondía sería capaz de destruir la puerta.

Sasuke calmó sus lágrimas. Lo menos que necesitaba era que lo miraran tan débil pero tampoco quería estar solo.

Se puso de pie, ocultó su rostro con su cabello y abrió la puerta.

En cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta la otra persona entró apresuradamente.

—¡¿Sasuke qué mierda pasó?! ¿Por qué cancelaste la boda…?

Su voz se fue apagando al ver el penoso semblante de su amigo, dio un vistazo por la casa y notó la catástrofe de inmediato.

—Sasuke, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó esta vez tratando de ser más comprensivo.

—Hmp —sonrió sínicamente de lado para fingir tranquilidad —Ino me engañó.

—¡¿Cómo?! —abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa. No podía creerlo.

Sasuke se adentró a la oscuridad de su hogar y con desintereses se dejó caer en el sofá. Su acompañante lo siguió, notando botellas abiertas de licor que reposaban justo enfrente del Uchiha.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo? —se horrorizó —sabes que no debes hacerlo.

Cuando Sasuke bebía representaba un peligro para él mismo y para la sociedad.

Sasuke rió —Claro que no idiota —se sobó su cabeza —Ino no merece que me ponga ebrio por ella.

Al principio Sasuke había optado por ahogarse en alcohol, pero al abrir la botella se dio cuenta que fue la misma que compartió con Ino, otorgándole el primer trago y su primera borrachera de la cual la rubia se hizo cargo de cuidarlo. Por ello apartó la bebida alejándola de su vista y con ese gesto aparcando los recuerdos.

Todo en ese maldito hogar le recordaba a ella.

—Bueno, no pareces borracho —tomó asiento frente a él —¿qué fue lo que sucedió que te hizo cancelar la boda?

—Ya te lo dije Naruto, Ino se acostó con Shikamaru —volvió a reír irónicamente—¿crees que soy lo suficiente idiota como para perdonarla? —arrugó su frente con odio —¿después de que otro hombre la tocó? ¡Me da asco! —expresó repulsión.

Naruto corrió a encontrarse con Sasuke después de haber recibido la noticia de la cancelación. Dedujo que algo horrible habría ocurrido para que Sasuke decidera no casarse aun cuando él lo deseaba con sus fuerzas.

Sasuke era como un hermano para Naruto, por eso se preocupaba.

—Creo que —tartamudeo, le asustaba la reacción de Sasuke —la amas demasiado como para perdonarla. ¡De veras!

Sasuke enmudeció.

El rubio lo conocía a la perfección.

Porque justamente, el chico de cabellos azabache era capaz de hacer eso. No es que él fuera un chico noble, de hecho todo lo contrario; era vengativo y orgulloso, pero con Ino era diferente.

¡Con Ino todo era diferente!

—Seamos sinceros Sasuke, tú nunca fuiste romántico con ella. Muchas veces la trataste mal y la dejabas plantada en las citas ¡De veras!

Él lo sabía, por eso dolia mas.

Gruñó por lo bajo —¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué vaya y me arrodille a sus pies para que regrese, cuando fue ella —hizo énfasis en "ella" —la que me engañó con ese bastardo?

—Sí —habló serio —. Cuando una persona ama a otra creo que es capaz de hacer lo imposible para estar junto del amor de su vida.

—Hmp. Tú ni siquiera eres capaz de enamorar a Sakura y quieres darme consejos. Idiota.

—¡Oye Sasuke te estás portando peor que un crio de 8 años! —se fue directo contra él y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa.

—¡Tú eres el crío aquí! —se defendió y lo golpeó directo en el rostro, logrando que Naruto lo soltara.

Comenzaron a golpearse entre ellos, sin ninguna razón aparente. Pero Naruto prefería que Sasuke se desahogara golpeándolo a él en vez de recurrir a la bebida.

Ambos se estaban moliendo a golpes, creando moretones en sus rostros, ocasionando que la sangre brotara.

Una vez que se cansaron de esa actitud infantil se tumbaron en el frio del suelo, con la respiración acelerada por tal descarga de adrenalina.

—Haz que se vuelva a enamorar de ti —recomendó Naruto mientras alzaba su vista al techo.

—Cuánta tontería estas diciendo el día de hoy —sonrió, seguía herido pero al menos estaba más tranquilo.

—Sé que lo harás —también sonrió, mostrando sus enormes dientes blancos —¿sabes por qué lo sé?

Sasuke lo observó curioso.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó.

—Porque no te gusta perder.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ino también sufría y con mayor razón.

Su conciencia no estaba tranquila y en cada instante le recordaba su peor crimen.

No estaba segura de lo que sentía por Shikamaru ni tampoco por lo que sentía por Sasuke, pero estaba segura que no quería apartarse de ninguno de los dos.

"Egoísta" fue lo que se reflejó de sí misma.

Revisó su celular siendo bombardeada de cientos de mensajes de amigos y compañeros que le preguntaban continuamente por su estado de ánimo y/o por lo sucedido para cancelar de esa forma la ceremonia. También preguntaban por Sasuke y por su relación.

Y ella… ella lloraba.

Un mensaje en particular capturó su atención.

"_Sé que debes estar pasando por un momento difícil. Sabes que te he amado desde que éramos niños, desde hace 18 años y siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte y apoyarte. Te mandó este mensaje después de haber ido a tu cada, no me atreví a tocar porque te conozco y sé que quieres estar sola. Te amo Ino, nunca lo olvides._

_Shikamaru 9:23 P.M., 27 jun."_

Esbozó una sonrisa de puro instinto. Shikamaru siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y trataba de sacarle una sonrisa de la manera que fuera posible, por eso le gustaba.

No obstante, se sentía confundida.

Optó por desaparecer del mundo un tiempo, al menos hasta cuando tuviera claras sus ideas, aunque muy en el fondo de su mente era consiente que con Sasuke ya no tenía ningún tipo de posibilidad para redimir los errores.

Se encerraría en su departamento, evitando visitas inoportunas de cualquier persona. Por fortuna tenía dinero y comida suficiente para sobrevivir.

¿Cobarde?

Sí, un poco.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Mierda —susurró apartando el celular de su oído y colgando la llamada.

Había trascurrido 3 semanas y no había señal de Ino.

—¿Dónde mierda estás problemática?

Ella no contestaba sus llamadas. La buscó por todos los sitios a los que ella recurría pero no la encontraba, ni siquiera ningún signo que indicaran que había pasado por algún lugar. Fue a su departamento pero tal pareciera que no se encontraba nadie; preguntó a los vecinos pero no sabían qué responderle.

Incluso fue a la floristería en donde trabajaba, pero un gran letrero le indicaba que se encontraba cerrado.

Estaba por volverse loco.

Cada mañana le mandaba un mensaje, todas las tardes le enviaba otro y por las noches lo repetía, pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta.

Estaba agradecido por la cancelación y la soltería de la rubia, pero eso ya era demasiado; estaba sobrepasando los límites de preocupación.

Ese día, se encontraría con Sasuke para establecer acuerdos empresariales; a él le sorprendía la facilidad con la que el otro chico supero la perdida de Ino que le obligaba a seguir con el contrato.

"_Negocios son negocios. Dinero es dinero_"

Era el nuevo lema de Sasuke, el cual le gustaba replicar en todas las juntas de trabajo.

Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo y fumó para armarse e valor.

Cuando terminó su cigarrillo caminó directo a la oficina de Sasuke, y cuando entró observó sin titubeos la mirada oscura de Sasuke.

Podría gritarle al mundo entero que era un chico fuerte pero en sus ojos se encontraba el dolor que tanto guardaba.

—Estas aquí —su voz fue fría.

—Sí —tomó asiento y colocó unos planos en el escritorio.

Era la primera vez –después de lo sucedido- que se enfrentaba cara a cara con él.

Su actual semblante no lo podía descifrar.

Comenzaron a hablar de negocios, utilizando un lenguaje ejecutivo que sólo ellos dos podían entender, y casi al finalizar la reunión todo cambió.

—Entonces, Nara —habló Sasuke, conservando algo de arrogancia —tienes hasta el 14 de Agosto para presentar el diseño del nuevo hotel.

—Tenlo por hecho.

—Me han dicho que eres el mejor arquitecto de Japón —lo miró de frente —veamos si eres posible de lograrlo en tan poco tiempo, a no ser que tengas otro tipo de intereses y distracciones —lo desafió.

Shikamaru entendió que con aquello último se refería a Ino.

—Tks —se atrevió a proseguir mientras guardaba los papeles en el portaplanos —¿Te encuentras bien?

Sasuke se extrañó por su pregunta.

—Hmp —se cruzó de brazos —¿por qué tendría que estar mal?

—Ino —dijo —tú tampoco sabes dónde está ella, ¿verdad?

El azabache no respondió. Él también estaba preocupado por su repentina desaparición, tanto que iba cada noche al departamento de la rubia; permanecía de pie por varios minutos e intentaba escuchar ruidos que le indicaran que ella se encontraba, pero no era así. Nunca la escuchaba.

—¿Quieres restregarme que ella te prefiere a ti?

—Tks —rodó los ojos —estoy preocupado por ella, no responde mis llamadas y al parecer no está en su departamento, creí que tal vez tú pudieras saber dónde está ella.

—No tengo idea.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir. En verdad, no tenía la menor idea.

—¿Por qué cancelaron la boda? —preguntó de repente, siendo muy imprudente.

Sasuke frunció el cejo. ¿De verdad no lo sabía?

—Te acostaste con ella. No quiero una mujer que ha sido manoseada por otro hombre.

Él también frunció el cejo.

—Es verdad, me acosté con Ino —se acomodó el portapapeles al hombro —¿cómo te enteraste?

—Tu novia te delató.

—¿Temari? —de pronto se sentía frustrado —ya no es mi novia.

Sasuke observaba cada una de las expresiones de Shikamaru. Tenía un fuerte deseo animal de matarlo, pero no era el lugar como para permitirse el lujo de rebajarse.

En otra ocasión, tal vez.

—¿Aún la amas?

—¿Tú realmente amas a Ino? —le regresó la indiscreción.

—Tks. Claro que sí.

Shikamaru sonrió, Sasuke también.

—Y te lo advierto —se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta para darle la espalda —encontraré a Ino antes que tú y no me detendré hasta que ella esté conmigo —alzó la mano a forma de despedida y partió.

**.**

* * *

**.**

14 de Agosto. Grandes empresarios y personas con importantes puestos económicos se había reunido para dar a conocer el diseño del nuevo hotel correspondiente a la cadena hotelera de Sasuke.

Shikamaru fue el encargado, al parecer dejo expectantes a todas las personas reunidas.

Se quedaron anonadados ante esa maravilla de creación, que con aplausos y palabras de embellecimiento aprobaron el diseño.

Acordaron también la fecha prevista para la construcción del hotel.

Todo era maravilloso, excepto una cosa: Ino.

Ya era más de un mes y todavía no concebían noticias acerca de su paradero. En un grado de desesperación Sasuke busco actas de defunción solo para cerciorarse que ella no estuviera muerta.

Al salir de la junta, Shikamaru comenzó a caminar en dirección al prado, justo donde hace 10 años se hubiera confesado. Tomó el móvil y marcó el número de ella pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Sasuke lo siguió sin ser descubierto.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue mandarle un mensaje, el cuál decía:

"_Preciosa, buenos días. Espero que me recuerdes, yo no puedo olvidarte y te extraño muchísimo, regresa pronto Ino. Siento que me muero sin ti"._

—¿No contesta?

Shikamaru se asustó al escuchar la voz de tras de él. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Sasuke.

—No —sacó un cigarrillo y lo fumó —¿a ti sí?

—Hmp —se recargó en un árbol —ni siquiera le he mandado mensajes o marcado.

—Problemático —siguió fumando —así nunca volverá a ti.

—Te lo dije, no quiero a una mujer manoseada.

—Bien por mí, eso quiere decir que tengo el camino libre, ja —comenzó a reír y arrojó el cigarro al césped para apagarlo.

Sasuke sacó a flote todo lo que se había guardado.

Todo ese odio y esa ira que había permanecido en su interior salieron con el golpe que le propino a Shikamaru en el rostro.

Así, de la nada, se lanzó contra él y comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente.

—¡Maldito imbécil! —sintió el coraje hervirle la sangra.

Shikamaru tampoco se quedó atrás. También comenzó a golpearlo a manera de defensa, pero más que nada por todas esas veces que lo alejó de Ino.

—Idiota.

Shikamaru le dio un golpe directo al ojo de Sasuke y este comenzó a verse morado e hinchado.

Sasuke lo golpeo cerca del labio, partiéndolo y ocasionando que le sangrara.

Era una pelea que desembocaba todos los sentimientos que llevaban guardados desde tiempo atrás.

Se odiaban.

Dentro de los negocios no tenían de otra más que tratarse de manera decente, pero fuera de ahí eran animales salvajes.

Sin Ino, todo era un desastre.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ino leyó todos los mensajes que Shikamaru le había mandado.

Saber que pese a tanto tiempo él seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella, era un hecho que la hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Porque en parte, estaba decepcionada.

Sasuke sólo le había mandado un mensaje, pidiéndole que se presentara en su oficina pues en vista de la presentación del nuevo diseño ella tendría mucho trabajo como florista.

Estaba desilusionada, pero ya era tiempo suficiente como para aparecer ante esos dos.

Ya no tenía dudas, su cabeza estaba despejada y libre de culpa.

El siguiente día se presentaría y le daría la cara a Sasuke.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**N/A: **

El próximo capítulo es el final.

Ojalá les haya agradado este capítulo, como pueden ver no tiene escenas de romance o algo por el estilo.

Fue más de enfrentamientos entre Sasuke y Shikamaru.

En el siguiente capítulo, se descubrirá la decisión de Ino xD

Gracias, miles de gracias infinitas a quienes me leen: Hibari-sempai, Naoko-eri, revenge, ino-sakura14, clary, Inochan-Uchiha, Chiclosa, Etsuko Hoshi y Ryoko.

De verdad, muchas gracias. Leer sus comentarios siempre me animan a continuar adelante.


	10. Tristeza, felicidad, amor, llanto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.

**Palabras: **3, 336

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_Tristeza, felicidad, amor, llanto._

* * *

—Lo siento señor Uchiha —se disculpó suavemente con él. Era un señor de edad avanzada que portaba una brillante bata blanca.

Los años en él sólo indicaban el alto indicie de experiencia.

Era uno de los mejores doctores de aquella ciudad y también, el más costoso.

—El análisis de sangre ha pronosticado lo que me temía —continuó hablando —. Todos los síntomas como su recurrente pérdida de peso, su falta de apetito, los sudores nocturnos y la dificultad de su respiración se deben a una sola cosa.

Examinó nuevamente los papeles que sostenía en su mano.

Sasuke sólo lo escuchaba, sin inmutarse o presentar algún tipo de reacción.

—Usted tiene ALL de tipo crónico —se quitó los anteojos para ver su rostro con mayor claridad —me alegró que haya decidió hacerse estos estudios a tiempo, de ese modo podemos comenzar con el tratamiento de inmediato.

Sasuke evitó en todo momento mirarle al rostro.

No podía estar peor, no tenía a Ino a su lado para que pudiera darle las fortalezas que en ese momento necesitaba.

Sin embargo, no se quejó. Sólo fue capaz de sentir miedo, pero nunca lo expresaría ante el público.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —dijo frío —.¿Cuánto tiempo puedo vivir así?

Sasuke sabía de sobre manera lo que representaba la ALL.

—He —volvió a tomar sus análisis médicos —Afortunadamente el tipo de ALL que padece puede ser tratada, pero tenemos que realizarle otro tipo de exámenes clínicos para poder clasificar el tipo de tratamiento que sería el más adecuado y…

—Doctor —lo interrumpió. Realmente no quería escuchar eso —sólo responda a mi pregunta.

—Bueno, no se sabe a ciencia cierta el tiempo que puede permanecer con vida una persona con ALL. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que con los tratamientos podemos alargar su periodo de vida a un tiempo mayor, y en el mejor de los casos podemos eliminar la ALL de su sangre. Todo depende de la reacción que su cuerpo tenga.

Su respiración se aceleró un poco.

No estaba preparado para algo así.

Sasuke desde hace algunos meses –desde antes que ocurriera el desastre con Ino- había sentido algunas molestias, pero nunca le prestó la gran atención debida.

El cansancio lo relacionaba con su constante trabajo. La pérdida de peso y apetito seguramente se debía a sus desórdenes alimenticios o tal vez a los días en que a veces no comía, todo ello porque no tenía tiempo de hacerlo.

Su trabajo era más importante.

Pero no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando sintió más complicaciones y que cada vez más se le dificultaba respirar. Y esos sangrados tan repentinos le causaron un miedo más grande.

Por supuesto, él sufría en silencio. Nunca le comentó una palabra a Ino de ello, ni a nadie.

No obstante, decidió analizarse creyendo que posiblemente se tratara de estrés.

—Señor Uchiha —lo llamó el médico —debemos comenzar con los exámenes cuanto antes y determinar qué tipo de tratamiento le aplicaremos.

—Claro. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso como para aferrarse a una vida que poco a poco se le escapaba de las manos. Dudaba realmente de someterse a algún tratamiento doloroso con bajos índices de porcentaje de ser realmente efectivo.

La ALL de Sasuke era leucemia linfocítica; un tipo de cáncer en la sangre.

Posiblemente no viviría mucho, tal vez 3 meses o tal vez 5 años.

Realmente no lo sabía y tenía miedo de descubrir su fecha de muerte.

En ese momento, Ino se presentó en sus pensamientos. La necesitaba, hoy más que nunca necesitaba que alegrara sus días y permaneciera a su lado para enfrentar todo lo que se le venía.

Estaba decidido a recuperarla.

La única ambición que tenía en ese momento no era la vida misma, sino Ino porque ella era su vida.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Giró la perilla de su puerta central y salió directa a mezclarse con la muchedumbre, como si fuera una rutina más.

¡Por fin estaba decidida! Después de tanto tiempo encerrada y negándose a cualquier tipo de contacto humano, tomó la iniciativa de volver a lo habitual. Tenía la certeza y la confianza suficiente como para enfrentarse tanto a Sasuke como a Shikamaru.

Aun así, sus piernas temblaban.

Su seguridad no justificaba su desasosiego.

Caminó. Optó por tomar el autobús en vez de ir en su coche, ya que realmente extrañaba salir y sentir el calor de la sociedad, extrañaba sentirse viva.

Su corazón latió con fuerza conforme avanzaba. Y cuando entró al importante territorio Uchiha se sintió algo turbada. El imponente hotel estaba esperando por ella, y lo sabía.

Apenas dio un paso hacia adelante, los empleados comenzaron a alardear sobre su llegada. Unos siendo más obvios que otros, pero todos se sorprendían y hablaban.

Ella suspiró para animarse y recuperar esa confianza.

Subió por el ascensor hasta llegar al último piso, en donde se encontraba la oficina de Sasuke.

Con pasos lentos, queriendo prorrogar su llegada se dirigió a la secretaria. Ésta se aturdió cuando la reconoció, la expresión que emanaba su rostro era un tanto de alegría y otro tanto de sorpresa.

—¡Señorita Yamanaka! —exclamó abriendo la boca hasta más no poder.

—Hola, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó amable.

—¿Yo? —rió suavemente —la pregunta debería hacérsela yo a usted.

—Descuida —se acomodó el bolso en su hombro —Este… —titubeó —¿se encuentra Sasuke?

—¿He? Sí pero… me dio órdenes de no pasarle ninguna llamada o visita. Lo siento.

—¡Oh! —abrió ligeramente los labios —entiendo, je.

—A decir verdad, en la mañana salió muy temprano sin decir a dónde, pero cuando regresó llegó un poco blanco y muy serio… más serio de lo normal —argumentó mientras le chismeaba.

—He —Ino no entendió muy bien su punto, así que solo se dedicó a reír con algo de nerviosismo.

—Igual, intentaré pasarle la llamada de su visita. Tal vez eso pueda alegrarlo —le guiñó el ojo.

—Es… está bien.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Se frotó por décima vez su rostro.

¿Miedo a la muerte? Él no lo tenía. Lo que en verdad le atemorizaba era vivir esos días contados sin Ino a su lado, eso sí lo atormentaba.

El sonido del altavoz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Señor Presidente —se escuchó.

—Dime —con desganó habló.

—La señorita Yamanaka lo busca. ¿Debo dejarla pasar?

Sasuke abrió los ojos y su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente. Se reincorporó sobre su asiento y le indicó que la dejara entrar.

Su aspecto era fatal, así que trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su corbata para tratar de verse más alineado frente a ella.

Ino entró y él la observó de pies a cabeza. Era hermosa.

—Hmp —habló —por fin te presentas.

—Sas… —carraspeó su garganta, comenzó a sentirse sumamente nerviosa —Señor Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió sínicamente.

—Señorita Yamanaka —le indicó que tomará asiento —supongo que viene a hablar de negocios.

—Precisamente —su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que era capaz de escuchar sus latidos —vengo a presentar mi renuncia. Será mejor que busque a otra florista que se encargue de la decoración.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos celestes. Se estaba sintiendo muy patética.

—Quiere renunciar justo cuando el proyecto más importante se está llevando a cabo —esbozó una risilla socarrona —qué imprudente.

—¡Por dios! Dejemos de hablar como si no nos conociéramos. ¿Realmente quieres que siga trabajando contigo después de… después de lo que te hice? —su voz se apagó.

Suspiró —Es muy infantil mezclar los asuntos del trabajo con los asuntos personales. No es de ética profesional.

—Pues —él tenía razón, por ello se sintió más ridícula —sí yo fuera tú… me despediría y haría todo por hacerme la vida imposible.

—Pero tú no eres yo.

Ella se sorprendió.

—Si quieres renunciar no te detendré. Pero me harías mucha falta como florista.

Comenzaba a dudar. Pareciera que todo ese tiempo en el que estaba abstraída no habría valido la pena. Llegó Sasuke y le cambió su mundo, nuevamente.

—Lo pensaré —se puso de pie.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, iba a buscar a Shikamaru para expresarle que lo quería.

Sasuke en cuanto la vio marcharse comenzó a sentirse solo. No quería perderla.

—¡Ino! —le gritó y ella se detuvo.

Se puso de pie sintiendo como respirar se volvía algo muy pesado. Su vista comenzaba a fallar.

—Ino… no te vayas —le expresó.

Comenzó a sudar y el piso se movía bajo sus pies.

—Te amo Ino…

Ella se quedó paralizada. ¿Por qué Sasuke la hacía dudar de esa manera tan cruel? Estaba decidida a empezar una nueva vida a lado de Shikamaru, pero extrañamente todavía seguía sintiendo algo fuerte por Sasuke, sentía que también lo amaba.

—Sasuke —se giró a verlo y notó su mal estado, ella se preocupó y corrió a sostenerlo —¿estás bien? —tocó su frente y sintió su fiebre.

—Ino —dijo con algo de dificultad —déjame enamorarte de nuevo.

Y de ahí en más, todo fue borroso y negro.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—El señor Uchiha padece leucemia —explicó el doctor —y está comenzando a complicarse, de ser crónica puede convertirse a ser un caso agudo. Si el señor no toma la terapia biológica me temó que tendremos que comenzar con las quimioterapias.

Ino quedó pasmada al escuchar eso.

Su mente, sus sentimientos, su alma, su todo se rompió cayendo al vacío.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brotar largas y espesas lágrimas.

Y al mirarlo recostado en esa cama de hospital, con agujas conectadas a su cuerpo, se sintió terriblemente mal.

—Sasuke —lo llamó pausadamente, aún con lágrimas —.¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Él giró la cabeza para no verla.

De por sí, ya se sentía lamentable.

—Tienes que tomar las terapias, no seas terco —le rogó.

—¿Para qué? —con voz seca y amarga continuó —De qué sirve vivir si tú prefieres al bastardo.

—No Sasuke —tomó su mano y la llenó de llanto —Yo estoy contigo.

Él la miró.

—No de esa forma. Estás conmigo porque sientes lastima, no porque de verdad me ames.

—¡Que no, maldita sea! ¡Yo te amo! Siempre lo he hecho, fui una estúpida y me arrepiento cada día de mi vida por haberte hecho sufrir tanto… no te merezco.

Él secó las gotas de sus ojos y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Está bien... todo está bien.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ella había decido crear una vida junto a Sasuke. Lo amaba de verdad, de eso no tenía duda y se sintió tan agradecida por haber recibido una nueva oportunidad, la cual no la rechazaría ni mucho menos haría sufrir de nueva cuenta al hombre al que amaría por toda su vida.

Las cosas con Shikamaru se complicaron, él simplemente no entendía la forma que usaba Ino para jugar con sus sentimientos.

Se sintió de la misma forma que Sasuke al ser traicionado. Él amaba a Ino, la amaba con locura y siempre procuró por su bienestar, pero simplemente no la entendía.

¿Por qué diablos eligió al otro? Quería morirse.

Nara Shikamu. 28 años, complexión atractiva, piel morena, ojos achocolatados, 1.86 de altura, semblante perezoso y con un ferviente amor a una mujer que juraba sentía lo mismo por él.

Yamanaka Ino. 27 años, cabello rubio, ojos celestes, tez blanca, cuerpo proporcionalmente desarrollado, 1.70 de altura y con dos hombres en su corazón, amaba a Sasuke pero también amaba a Shikamaru, era culpable de amar a dos hombres.

Sasuke Uchiha. 27 años, porte elegante, cabello oscuro, 1.80 de altura, tez blanca, ojos oscuros, físico muy atractivo y con un penoso destino. Amaba a Ino desde el momento en que la conoció.

Había pasado un año. La relación de trabajo entre Shikamaru y Sasuke era muy sólida, juntos lograron hacer crecer sus negocios y sus inversiones de multiplicaron obteniendo enormes cantidades de ganancias, pero fuera de asuntos laborales, no podían verse, Shikamaru sentía un enorme odio hacia Sasuke.

"—_Nara —le habló y éste le miró —No te alejes de Ino._

_Él no lo comprendía._

—_El que se burla de mí ahora eres tú —bufó —te vas a casar con ella y me pides eso. ¿Te volviste loco?_

—_Hmp. Toma —le entregó un papel doblado, parecía una carta —. Es un regalo de mi parte para ti._

_Shikamaru observó el paquete con eminente curiosidad._

—_Bajo ninguna circunstancia la vayas abrir, hasta que sea el momento —le estipuló._

—_¿Y cómo saber cuándo es el momento? —lo miró sin entender nada._

—_Cuando suceda, tú lo sabrás de inmediato —le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar —espero tener tu palabra como hombre —se despidió con la mano en alto, de la misma forma en que el propio Shikamaru se despedía dejándolo más absorto". _

Meses después, Sasuke e Ino celebraron su boda a la iglesia. Ella llevaba un precioso vestido blanco y él portaba un refinado traje negro.

La pareja perfecta. Ella era bella y él era bello.

Los dos se amaban y juntos celebraron el día más feliz después de tantas desgracias. La ceremonia fue un acto sagrado y hermoso, el día relucía en su belleza y los pajarillos cantaban con alegría.

Los invitados aplaudían y gritaban con euforia.

Shikamaru solo observaba a su amor con otro hombre. Tenía que ser fuerte, según las palabras mismas de Sasuke que aún no lograba comprender.

Pero lo más intenso fue la noche de bodas que ellos dos vivieron.

Sasuke fue una completa fiera e Ino también sedujo a su ahora esposo con un montón de estrategias lujuriosas.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Habían pasado 2 años de matrimonio. Las cosas realmente iban muy bien, su trabajo era perfecto e Ino lo complacía de maneras diferentes.

Su vida había girado, y más en el momento en que Ino le confesó que sería padre. Se llenó de tanta alegría que no podía creer que algo tan bueno le estuviera sucediendo.

Pero algo positivo siempre trae algo negativo. Su vida se estaba agotando y el hecho de dejar sola a su esposa y a su futura hija, le dolía en el alma.

—Sasuke –kun —exclamó ella despertándolo —tengo un antojo —infló los cachetes.

Sasuke vio el reloj y se quejó.

—Ino, son las 2 de la mañana. Intenta dormir —se acomodó sobre su cama.

—¡Tu hija tiene hambre! —lo molestó —. Tienes que cumplir mis antojos o nacerá con cara de burrito —hizo una cara de horror al imaginarse aquello.

—Ya, ya —se sentó sobre sí —iré a cumplir tus caprichos y el antojo de mi princesa —se refirió a su hija.

Ino tenía una pansa enorme, el nacimiento de Mikoto (decidieron llamarla así en reconocimiento a la madre de Sasuke) estaba predestinado para dos semanas más. A Sasuke le encantaba ver a Ino de esa forma, realmente adorable.

La abrazó por la espalda y la envolvió en sus brazos y pecho desnudo, y en un gesto totalmente paternal sobó su barriga.

—Gracias Ino —repitió —por darme tanta felicidad.

—Sasuke —sonrió ampliamente —te amo, a ti y a nuestra hermosa hija.

—Será hermosa porque se parecerá a ti.

La besó en los labios tiernamente y luego pasional.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Era el cumpleaños número 4 de Mikoto. Precisamente un 14 de Agosto.

Le prepararon una fiesta llena de dulces, globos y juguetes. La casa estaba rodeada por miles de niños que se divertían y alegraban su hogar con sus risas.

—Miko –chan —la llamó un niño que aparentemente tenía 5 años.

—¿Hum? —llevó su dedito a su labio y lo vio curiosa.

La hija de Sasuke e Ino era preciosa, como una muñeca de porcelana. Su cabello era largo y oscuro (del mismo color que el de su padre), unos preciosos y grandes ojos color azul (como los de su madre). Era la combinación más perfecta, tenía un poco del carácter de su madre pero también la fortaleza de su padre.

Ella era una muñeca, el tesoro más preciado para ambos.

—Em… —el niño rubio se ruborizó —¡te quiero! —le gritó y de inmediato le propino un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la niña se sonrojara también.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa aquí? —Sasuke intervino, hablando con voz atemorizante.

El niño comenzó a temblar de miedo cuando Sasuke lo alzó y lo aparto de Mikoto.

—¡Sera mejor que dejes de molestar a mi princesita! —sonrió de lado asustando más al pequeño —a menos que quieras… morir —le susurró.

—¡Basta! —Ino tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y lo colocó a salvo de las garras de Sasuke —deja de ser un papá celoso.

—¡Jamás! Nadie debe tocar a Mikoto.

—Algún día tendrá novio, te guste o no.

—Claro, hasta que tenga 30 años.

—Jum —la rubia infló los cachetes y lo retó —será mejor que te disculpes con Shota, lo asustaste mucho.

—Se lo merece.

—A Naruto no le agradará saber que andas ahí espantando a su hijo.

Sasuke la miró, Ino lo miró.

—Papi… mami —la niña levantó los brazos para indicar que la alzaran.

Sasuke con ternura la tomó en sus brazos, después tomó a Ino y la besó.

Una escena tan romántica y tan bella.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Un año después Sasuke moría. Su leucemia se complicó, los tratamientos a los que se sometió no le rindieron ningún beneficio, y al parecer –según el médico- nunca estuvo dispuesto a tomar quimioterapia.

Por eso moría.

Su cuerpo sobrevivía gracias a las maquinas que con sonido estridente contaban los minutos que le quedaban.

Ino lloraba y Shikamaru estaba a lado de ella, tratando de ser su sustento.

Mikoto jugaba con Shota en la casa de Naruto. Sasuke pidió que le ocultaran a su hija su penoso final.

Y al día siguiente, Sasuke falleció.

El cielo se cubrió de grises nubes que comenzaron a llorar junto con Ino, compartiendo el dolor y la miseria.

Mientras bajaban la caja a la tierra, Ino sentía más deseos de irse con él.

—Mami —llamó la niña que le jalaba del vestido negro —¿por qué entierran a papá?

—Mikito —Ino no supo que decir, pero estalló en llanto.

—Mami —ella comenzó a llorar también —papi tiene mucho trabajo… mami si entierran a papi no podrá seguir trabajando… mami.

Ella chilló en los brazos de su madre quien tenía un corazón destrozado.

Fue amargo. Todo se derrumbaba.

Shikamaru hacia lo posible por contenerla a ella a su hija, pero al parecer no fue suficiente.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Días después, Shikamaru recordó la carta que años atrás Sasuke le había entregado, supuso que era el momento de abrirla.

No obstante, ahora tenía dos cartas, la segunda se la entregó después del nacimiento de Mikoto Uchiha.

Se dispuso a leerlas, y con cada línea comenzó a embriagarse de tristeza y nostalgia.

Ahora lo entendía todo, y se reprimió por lo estúpido que fue al juzgar a Ino y juzgarlo a él.

Pero ya era tarde, la perdida estaba hecha.

Comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Las cartas decían lo siguiente:

"_Me estoy muriendo, muriendo en vida. No sé cuánto tiempo tengo permitido seguir en este mundo. El cáncer me está matando, y con cada día mis labios se secan y se agrietan. Sé que me alejaré, me pone mal tan sólo con ver que todos mis cabellos abandonan mi cuerpo; pero la parte más triste y dura es saber que dejo a Ino, saber que ya no la besaré, tocaré, es una agonía. Por eso, espero que respondas como hombre. ¿Siempre la amaste? ¡Demuéstralo! Ve con ella, ayúdala a recoger todas mis cosas y amala hasta el resto de los días."_

Shikamaru tragó saliva acerbamente.

Una segunda carta contenía:

"_Mikoto es el precioso retoño de mi amor por Ino. Me duele dejarlas. Estoy muerto ahora, y como hombre te pido que cuides de ellas. Conviértete en un padre para mi hija; llévala al colegio, platica con ella, espanta a los chicos que quieran coquetearle y llévala al altar cuando sea su boda. Sé que tu podrás hacerlo, porque me diste tu palabra"._

Shikamaru sonrió, con lágrimas en su rostro.

Él nunca se alejaría de Ino, la amaría a ella y a su hija, pase lo que pase siempre iba a contener los miedos que pudieran tener, iba a ser el pilar que las levantará.

Él sería el todo para ellas.

**FIN.**

* * *

**N/A:**

¿Qué les pareció? Tuve mucha controversia, pues amo las dos parejas, y aunque iba a ser un ShikaIno, mi corazón SasuIno me pidió a gritos que los uniera.

Toda historia tiene un epilogo, y esta no es la excepción. En cuanto pueda, escribiré lo que prosigue.

Los diálogos que dice Mikoto cuando entierran a Sasuke, son provenientes de la muerte de Hughes en el anime de Fullmetal Alchemist.

La primer carta que lee Shikamaru, contiene letras de la canción "Cáncer" del grupo My chemical romance.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y me aocmpañaraon hasta el final.

Mei, Fujosshi, Laura, Inochan-Uchiha, Chiclosa, InoySasuke, Naoko-eri , Etsuko Hoshi.

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes.


	11. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece

**Palabras:** 3,990

* * *

**Epílogo**

**.**

**S**acó un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y con sumo cuidado empezó a fumar, aspirando tranquilamente y exhalando al aire para disminuir la pesadez del ambiente. Odiaba esos lugares, odiaba todo lo relacionado a la muerte. Porque al estar frente a la tumba de alguien que se conocía poco pero que al mismo tiempo era una persona importante para tu vida, era un hecho que lo llenaba de tristeza.

Shikamaru odiaba sentirse nostálgico.

—¿No habías dicho que no te gustaba perder? —volvió a fumar, está vez más profundo sin apartar los ojos de la lápida.

Sasuke Uchiha está muerto.

—Perdiste —declaró con cierto ahogo en su voz.

Fumó una vez más, creyendo que era a su memoria. Sasuke fue su enemigo, su socio, su amigo.

—Te fuiste y dejaste a Ino —rodó los ojos —y a tu hija. Tks, problemático.

Se sentía patético, es lamentable tener que darte cuenta de lo valiosa que puede llegar a ser una persona cuando ya está muerta. Es miserable arrepentirte cuando ya no hay marcha atrás, se dice que se valora más cuando hace falta que cuando lo tienes, es de tontos.

—Me quedaré con Ino —afirmó con determinación.

Aventó el cigarrillo en el césped acercando su pie para apagarlo, después partió.

La depresión seguía vigente

**.**

* * *

**.**

Un año había pasado ya, sin embargo el dolor seguía vivo; aún dolía en los corazones la partida de Sasuke y su ausencia se volvía cada vez más transparente.

Ino estaba destrozada, pese al trascurrir de los meses aún conservaba el luto, pero al parecer a quién más afecto su muerte fue a su pequeña hija de ahora 5 años.

Shikamaru tenía una tarea difícil. En el fondo era consiente que Ino conservaba un sentimiento de amor para con él, lo sabía porque en varias ocasiones se lo confesó. Sin embargo, ella aún no estaba lista para comenzar una nueva relación.

¿De qué manera se lo explicaría a su hija, quien siempre esperaba por el regreso de su "papi"? El sólo pensar en ello, le hacía partir en lágrimas.

Pero Shikamaru e Ino se querían, siempre fue así; incluso antes de que Sasuke entrara a la vida de Ino.

Desde entonces, Shikamaru siempre visitó la casa de aquella mujer rubia que ahora se convertía en viuda. Todos los días sin fallar, la visitaba, se hacía cargo de todo aquello que les hiciera falta pero más que todo, nunca las dejo solas con su dolor y en vez de ello, lo compartía para tratar de animar su lúgubre vida.

Una situación problemática, todo a consecuencia de guardar un secreto. Si regresarán al tiempo de cuando tenían 14 ó 15 años, posiblemente Shikamaru sería menos cobarde y comunicaría el secreto de su amor con Ino y así… tal vez todo hubiese cambiado.

Tocó dos veces a la puerta y de inmediato una mujer con grande cabellera dorada le atendió. Lo dejo pasar y con voz amable lo recibió.

—Shika, viniste —lo abrazó cálidamente. Se sentía protegida estando con él.

—Tks —correspondió el abrazo y susurró en su oído con voz algo grave un "problemática" antes de romper el contacto. La observó de pies a cabeza, recorriendo cada parte de su silueta a lo que Ino se sonrojó —. ¿Cuándo dejaras de vestir negro? No te va.

—Cuando haya pasado más tiempo —su voz temblaba ahora —aún todo es muy reciente.

—Ya pasó un año.

—Pero se siente como si no hubiera pasado ni un día —se cruzó los brazos intentando de manera heroica sostenerse a sí misma. Dolía y mucho.

—Tarde o temprano tienes que superarlo —la tomó de los hombros, evitando cualquier escape de su mirada.

Sus ojos intercambiaban emociones. Los azules de ella y los marrones de él.

—Sasuke no hubiera querido que te reprimieras lamentándote todos los días por su muerte. Estoy seguro que él quiere que tú sigas adelante, por tu bienestar y el de tu hija —tomó aire —. Sabes que yo esperaré por ti siempre, hasta que tú decidas mirarme.

—No estoy segura, Shika —dudó volteando la cabeza. La cercanía de Shiakamaru la ponía muy nerviosa —Sasuke siempre fue posesivo, no creo que aceptará la idea de volver a comenzar una vida sin él.

—Ino —se separó de ella y le dio la espalda —él ya no está aquí.

—Pero… —iba a llorar, pero fue capaz de controlarse.

—Tks —metió las manos en sus bolsillos con algo de pereza —él quiere que dejes de vivir en el pasado. Quiere que te vuelvas a enamorar.

Era directo. Ya no más secretos.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —paladio.

Ino no tenía la menor idea del contenido de las cartas que Sasuke le había encomendado a Shikamaru, a decir verdad nunca se enteró de la existencia de tales documentos, debido a que este último nunca le comentó ni una palabra a Ino

Rodó los ojos —Pues porque —carraspeó su voz —Lo conozco.

Ella se sorprendió. ¿Intentaba jugar con ella? Era obvio que ellos dos no se soportaban.

—No me digas —esbozó un poco de sarcasmo.

—Trabajé con él por 6 años —se asombró con la rapidez del tiempo que había transcurrido —. Aunque no nos tragáramos, intercambiamos muchas cosas y tú siempre fuiste nuestro tema de conversación —la miró cuidando cada una de sus expresiones.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Maldito cabeza de piña —infló los cachetes, tan infantil.

Shikamaru comenzó a reír, adoraba verla así. De esa forma tan peculiar que caracterizaba a Ino y no tan deprimida.

—Tal vez… —volvió a hablar, recuperando la seriedad —Sasuke no era un ser egoísta. Tal vez… él evitó tomar las quimioterapias porque ya había pasado 15 años a lado de la mujer que siempre amó, la cual le dio una hermosa hija y eso fue más que suficiente para que fuera feliz y al enterarse de su enfermedad, tal vez… quiso darme la oportunidad a mí de ser feliz contigo. —carcajeó lentamente y por lo bajo —Suena muy loco ¿no crees? Pero… creo que Sasuke nunca fue egoísta.

—Shika —ella no supo que responder.

Sus palabras podrían ser ciertas hasta tal punto. Era para reflexionar por constantes horas y poder llegar a una conclusión acertada.

—Algo me dice que tengo razón.

Le sonrió dejando mostrar sus dientes. Se miraba muy atractivo.

Ino de verdad deseaba poder vivir junto con él y su hija, pero el recuerdo de Sasuke aún la detenía.

Quizá… debería intentarlo.

—¿Dónde está el pequeño monstro? —inquirió sobándose la cabeza.

—Jum —se cruzó de brazos realzando sus pechos —ya te dije que no la llames así, tonto.

—Tks. Problemático —encogió los hombros.

—Está en su habitación, se pondrá muy contenta al verte.

Él suspiro profundamente.

—Bien… allá vamos —se animó.

Ino analizaría cada una de las palabras de él. Ya era momento de volver a ser feliz. El único problema al cual tendría que enfrentarse sería…

—¡Tío Shika! —la pequeña niña corrió a abrazarlo, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me encontraste, pequeño monstro —se puso de cuclillas para recibir su abrazo.

Ella era tan pequeña y tan enérgica que se admiraba de la facilidad con la que sus brazos rodeaban su pequeña figura. Tan frágil y bella como una muñeca de porcelana, transmitiéndole un sentido paternal.

—¡Ño! —se mordió la mejilla —Tío Shika ya te dije que me llames princesa —sonrió ilusionada —como las que salen en la tele.

—¿Y que tienen vestidos rosas? —le preguntó curiosa.

Ella negó con la cabeza —Esas son princesas gays, yo no quiero ser gay.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos ante tal afirmación. ¿Cómo es posible que una niña tan chiquita ya se diera cuenta de muchas de las realidades del mundo actual? Un sudor de incomodidad sucumbió en su frente.

—Ino —la volteó a ver algo molesto —¿qué clase de programas la dejas ver en la televisión?

Ella se puso roja a causa de la vergüenza.

—¡Mikoto! —la regañó y después se excusó —¡Uf! En el preescolar al que asiste tiene un compañero y la madre de ese pequeño es lesbiana y siempre va por él acompañada de su pareja. Son cosas que los niños ven a temprana edad, las maestras suelen decir que la inocencia de los niños se está terminando.

Él se sorprendió más.

—¿Cómo es posible que una madre sea les..? —miró a Mikoto en sus brazos, sentía que debía guardar algo de discreción sobre esos temas cuando ella estuviera presente —.Monstro —se dirigió a ella —no le hables a ese niño ¿sí?

—¡Ey cabeza de piña! —Ino lo regañó —¿No crees que es bueno enseñarle a Miko a respetar y aceptar las diferencias? Tonto.

—Pues… Tks —problemático pensó él —Viéndolo de ese modo, tienes razón.

—Shi, tío cabeza de piña. Jum —la niña también lo reprendía. Si no fuera por su cabello negro juraría que era Ino de pequeña.

—Pequeño monstro —comenzó a hacerle miles de cosquillas y ella soltaba una larga carcajeada que de inmediato inundaba la casa, haciéndola más alegre.

Un niño siempre infunde alegría.

—¡Qué me llames princesa! —entre risas le ordenaba.

Él paró. —Con una condición.

Tenía que intentarlo. Tal vez Shika no conocía la psicología de los niños, pero estaba bien seguro que con ellos tenías que negociar para obtener algo a cambio, al menos con Mikoto funcionaba de esa forma.

—¿Qué? —lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules. Ino imitó la misma mirada de su hija, ambas estaban intrigadas.

—Deja de llamarme "Tío Shika" y dime "papá" —fue seguro de sus palabras.

Esa escena le causó demasiada ternura a Ino. Fue tan sensible que casi lloraría.

La niña pestañeó varias veces.

—Hum… ño —negó varias veces —mi papi es Sasuke.

Shika sintió un hueco en su corazón. Era un hombre de 32 años rechazado por una niña de 5 que llevaba sangre Yamanaka. Tal pareciera que su destino era ser siempre rechazado por una mujer Yamanaka.

—Miko —la llamó suavemente —tu papi ya no regresará.

Posiblemente no tenía el mejor tacto. ¿Cómo explicarle la muerte a una niña? Lo intentó por más de uno año y ella aún esperaba por su regreso. Él fue testigo de todas las noches que lloró extrañando a su padre, y aunque en un principio Mikoto lo excluía él nunca se alejó, siempre intentó calmar su llanto con abrazos. Y si bien ahora la niña lo acepta aún se rehúsa a aceptar la muerte de su padre, aunque sea consciente de que jamás volverá.

—¡Vamos a jugar! —lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando empezó a jalonearlo con brusquedad.

Él asintió en silencio y se fue con ella.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Es un monstro endemoniado—refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras se acomodaba su cabello.

Esa niña hacía con él lo que quería.

Entró a la cocina y observó a Ino sin que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, se dedicó a contemplar su figura femenina, era muy hermosa. A pesar de los años y de alguna que otra arruga que ya se formaba en su rostro, seguía conservando su belleza.

Cuando Ino giró sobre sí se percató de Shikamaru provocando que saltara del susto, pero una vez lo que observó nuevamente comenzó a carcajear tan fuerte como su pulmón le permitía.

—Tks —se sentía ridículo —deja de burlarte —le pidió.

—No puedo —se inclinó para tomar su estómago y hablar entre risas—¿Mikoto te hizo eso?

Bufó —. Es muy problemática.

Cada vez que juagaba con ella terminaba así. Con la cara llena de maquillaje y sombras de colores demasiado llamativos, además del chulo peinado afeminado con dos coletas que Mikoto le hacía (su cabello había vuelto a crecerle hasta los hombros, siendo así presa de los maltratos cuando la niña lo peinaba), y los múltiples accesorios que portaba; pero nunca se quejaba de verdad, sabía que a través de esos juegos ella confiaría en él.

Ino cesó su risa, tratando de recobrar la cordura.

—¿Ella duerme?

Shikamaru asintió, tomando un pañuelo para comenzar a limpiar su rostro.

—Shika —se dirigió a él, aprovechando esa cercanía para ayudarlo en su tarea —.No es necesario que hagas estas cosas por nosotras.

—Ino —tomó su mano y la capturó con la mirada —quiero hacer esto, porque te amo.

Ino se sonrojó y él también al escucharse hablar y dar cuenta con lo que le expresó. Le salió tan natural que no se arrepintió. Después de todo, era verdad.

—Quiero cuidar de ti y del monstro.

Llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella, deleitándose con la textura de su delicada y estrecha cintura. El tiempo podía avanzar y ella seguir igual de hermosa.

La aprisionó y la acercó a su cuerpo. Sintieron las respiraciones de ambos a un solo ritmo cuando sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar precipitadamente.

—Shika —sus pupilas se dilataban —te amo.

Le confesó.

Unieron sus labios en un cálido roce, moviéndolos entre abiertos para poder disfrutar de las sensaciones que comenzaban a recorrer sus cuerpos. Se atraían, se gustaban, se amaban.

Ino entrelazó sus brazos a la altura del cuello de él, se dejó llevar mientras cerraba sus ojos y viajaba por su mente. Shikamaru la atraía más a su cuerpo hasta sentir que sus partes más íntimas comenzaban a rozarse lentamente.

Era momento de volver a vivir, dejar el pasado en el pasado.

Una oportunidad con Shikamaru, anhelar sueños juntos con la misma intensidad que solía hacerlo hace 18 años.

**.**

* * *

**.**

6 meses después, Shikamaru e Ino decidieron comprar una casa nueva, en la cual se encargarían de formar nuevos y mejores recuerdos.

Vivieron juntos hasta entonces, Mikoto se resistía a ver junto a su madre al vago de Shikamaru, ya no jugaba con él incluso hacía lo imposible por evitarlo. Le había aplicado algo llamado "la ley del hielo" que consistía en fingir que no existía.

Las niñas compañeras eran bastante crueles para tener tan pocos años de vida. Siempre se burlaban de ella y trataban de herirla, por fortuna ella sacó un carácter defensor como el de Sasuke e Ino.

—Miko –chan —la llamaban en tono burlón —¿tu papá vendrá a hablarnos sobre su trabajo? —soltaban pequeñas risas.

Dentro de la clase, la maestra había encargado la visita de los padres de cada uno de los alumnos al salón, con el único propósito de relatar lo que consistía su trabajo diario.

—Yuki -chan —dijo otra niña — el papá de Miko –chan no podrá venir porque no tiene —comenzaron a burlarse en sincronía.

—¡Ey chiquillas babosas! —hizo aparición Shota, con el carácter defensor que Naruto le transmitió —. Vayan a pegarle los piojos a alguien más —les sacó la lengua.

—Shota –kun déjalas, no me importa —esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—¡Son novios, son novios! —gritaron las niñas con el único propósito de hacerlos enfurecer.

—¡¿Qué?! —Shota se sonrojó.

—¡Guacala! Tener de novio a un niño mugroso y no tener papá.

—Siento lastima por ti Miko…

Miko se resistía, pero si ellas continuaban posiblemente se abalanzaría contra ellas y les jalaría del cabello.

—¡Princesa!

Una voz madura proveniente de un hombre mayor, logró capturar la atención de todos los pequeños, y cuando Mikoto levantó la vista, su corazoncito se sintió feliz y aliviado.

—Papá está aquí —sonrió indicándole que fuera con él.

Era la primera vez que Shikamaru llamaba princesa a la hija de Sasuke, ciertamente no se sentía apenado, de hecho se formaba una sonrisa después de articular tales palabras.

Las niñas y el hijo de Naruto incluido se sorprendieron ante tal aparición. Mikoto sonrió ampliamente, sin decir nada fue directo a tomar la mano de Shikamaru, presumiéndolo.

—Vamos a casa a comer ¿sí?

Ella asintió. Shikamaru la cargo en sus brazos de forma que ella pudiera ver hacia atrás y sacarle la lengua a las engreídas esas.

De esa forma se alejaron de ellos. Caminaron por varios minutos, siempre en silencio. Ninguno de los habló.

Shikamaru se preocupó cuando sintió un pequeño temblor en sus brazos, se vio obligado a detenerse para prestar más atención a Mikoto quien ahora dejaba escapar unos suaves sollozos.

Ella se aferraba fuertemente a los hombros de él, descargando todas las lágrimas que había acumulado.

—Miko —acarició su espalda —¿esas niñas te hicieron algo?

Ella negó en silencio, para después soltarse en llanto.

—Ey Miko —la soltó con cuidado, colocándola en el suelo. Él se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura.

Efectivamente, su rostro estaba cubierto por lágrimas.

—Puedes contarme. Soy tu tío Shika ¿recuerdas? —se sintió abatido al vislumbrarla.

Aunque Mikoto resistiera a las burlas y aparentaba despreocupación, la verdad es que los comentarios crueles le hacían mucho daño.

—S-siempre me… me molestan —apenas pudo articular a causa del llanto. Se frotó los ojos para evitar que más lágrimas salieran, pero fue en vano —yo… yo quiero a mi papi conmigo.

A Shikamaru se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Princesa —revolvió sus cabellos —él te ve desde el cielo y te cuida; quiere verte feliz y no triste y yo me encargaré de que así sea, siempre te haré feliz.

Ella poco a poco dejaba de llorar. Amaba a su padre Sasuke, pero también miraba algo en Shikamaru que la hacía sentirse protegida.

—Jamás reemplazaré a Sasuke y no quiero que lo olvides. Yo quiero cuidarte.

Limpió sus lágrimas y le deposito un beso en el cachete. Posteriormente se reincorporó poniéndose en pie, extendió su mano para que ella la tomara.

—Vamos, regresemos a casa princesa.

La niña tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

—Dime monstro —hizo un puchero.

Él se extrañó, de inmediato le dedicó una mirada.

Ella sonrió, aun con restos de agua en su cara.

—Papi Shikamaru puede llamarme monstro.

¿Papi? ¡Por fin lo estaba aceptando!

Sintió una alegría enorme envolver su corazón. Shikamaru siempre la había visto como una hija, por ello era que se sentía tan regocijado.

Fue tanta su emoción que ágilmente logró cargarla en sus hombros.

Era feliz. Tenía a Ino y ahora una hija.

**.**

* * *

**.**

La brisa nocturna envolvía sus cuerpos desnudos.

Entre besos y caricias los dos se proclamaban amor eterno. Shikamaru finalmente cumplía todos sus sueños, justo ahora la mujer más bella se convertía en suya.

La suavidad de su piel lo embriagaba en cada roce, perdiéndose en la lujuria que un par de pechos redondos le ofrecían.

Estaba loco por ella.

Aprisionó un pecho de Ino, lo acarició con ternura llegando a rodear su pezón con sus dos dedos.

—¡Aah Shika! —gimió placenteramente.

Él no se detuvo, ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo.

Tomó su otro pecho con algo de brusquedad, acercó su lengua y comenzó a lamer por toda su aureola, degustando el delicioso sabor que se transmitía a su boca. Lo mordió y ella gritó.

Comenzó a clavar las uñas en su extensa espalda. Tan bien formada y musculada. Le excitaba en gran medida que prontamente se dejó venir.

—¡Ohh cielos! —mordió su labio inferior para resistir el placer.

Enredó las piernas a las caderas de él, para intensificar la profundidad del encuentro.

Shikamaru se metía a su interior tan jodidamente salvaje que cada vez era más difícil reprimir los gemidos.

Tan salvaje como satisfactorio. Era la gloria.

—Ino ah —su mirada volaba y se perdía en la cavidad de ella.

—¡Shika! —chilló.

La penetró una vez más, logrando llegar a su interior.

—¡Oh cielos Shikamaru! —jaló sus cabellos.

Su miembro latió largando una gran cantidad de su orgasmo en ella.

Estaban juntos. Podía disfrutar de la divinidad de la hermosa mujer con la que compartiría toda su vida.

Una vez que recuperaron las fuerzas, él trató de hablar sin separarse de ella, permaneció dentro en todo momento.

—Ino —susurró —¿ahora sí puedes decirme quien era mejor?

—Um —su cuerpo sudoroso era signo de cansancio — ¿de qué?

—De Sasuke y yo —juntó su frente con la de ella —¿quién es mejor en el sexo?

La tomó de bajada. Tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—Demonios cabeza de piña —intentó apartarse pero Shikamaru recargó todo su peso en ello para evitar que escapara.

—Dímelo.

Ino lo miro, queriendo evadir la pregunta.

Los dos eran excelentes, pero uno siempre ganaba. Shikamaru contaba con técnicas tan ardientes que la hacían prenderse en un segundo pero Sasuke… ¡Era el puto amo!

No era cortes decirle simplemente que Sasuke era un Dios.

Ante el silencio de Ino, él comprendió la indirecta. No obstante, no se sintió menos, ya era costumbre que Sasuke siempre le ganara.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Las dos rayas en la prueba sólo indicaban una sola cosa.

—Positivo —inquirió.

Su prueba de embarazo daba positivo. Con razón sus mareos y sus nauseas.

—Un bebé

Sobó su vientre repetidas veces.

Shikamaru se pondría el doble de alegre cuando le diera la noticia. Por esa razón fue a buscarlo hasta su oficina.

Suspiró antes de entrar, debía ser discreta y decírselo con cuidado, quién sabe cómo lo tomaría.

Sin embargo, cuando puso el primer pie dentro no se contuvo.

—¡Shikamaru estoy embarazada! —dejo escuchar su entusiasmo a todos los presentes.

A él casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión, por fortuna y no le dio un infarto.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó nervioso.

Ino admiró el ambiente. Tal vez fue un mal momento, justo se encontraba en un reunión de accionistas, y todos esos señores comenzaron a aplaudir en modo de felicitación.

Ella se avergonzó, bajo la vista pidiendo disculpas.

—Felicidades señor, Nara —palmearon su espalda.

—He… gracias —realmente no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar —¿Me... me disculpan un momento, señores?

Se retiró de su asiento y fue con Ino. Atrapó su ante brazo y se la llevó fuera de la oficina, Ino desconocía la expresión que su rostro emanaba. ¿Posiblemente, se había enojado?

Cuando salieron Shikamaru la soltó para después abrazarla con gran gratificación. La alzó al aire y con un gesto de felicidad comenzó a besarla con frenesí.

—¡Ino! ¡Voy a ser papá! —gritó con aclamación capturando la atención de los empleados.

Ella se exaltó. Compartían la felicidad.

Ino le daría un bebé, no podía asimilar la dulzura con la que se escuchaba. Mikoto también era su hija y por ello es que se sentía más feliz, a sus 7 años ella tendría un hermanito o… hermanita.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—¡Mamá! —chilló la joven adolescente.

—¿Qué ocurre Mikoto?

—Papá arruinó mi cita con Shota.

Hizo muecas de enfado.

Mikoto era hermosa, a sus 17 años tenía muchos chicos a sus espaldas pero ella desde siempre tuvo ojos para Shota, el niño rubio hiperactivo hijo de Naruto.

—Cariño —se enfureció Ino, que con cada gesto sus arrugas eran más notorias. Después de todo, ya tenía 45 años. —¿De nuevo persiguiendo a Miko?

—Tks. Problemático —rodó los ojos.

Los años pudieron haber avanzado, pero el carácter de Shikamaru e Ino jamás cambiaría. A veces infantil, a veces orgullosos, pero siempre con un amor mutuo.

—¡No mamá! —se quejó de nuevo —está vez mandó a Takumi a vigilarme —se enojó bastante.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —estalló en risas —¡Pequeño demonio! —Ino lo tomó de las orejas —deja a tu hermana tranquila.

Takumi era idéntico a Shikamaru. Cabello castaño, ojos achocolatados, semblante "problemático" y a veces un poco vago, sólo que a diferencia de su padre, él tenía la piel más clara como la de Ino.

Al parecer, ninguno de sus hijos salió con su extraño color de cabello.

—Pero papá me obligó ¡auch! —se quejó del dolor —además Shota es un tarado —se burló.

—¡Tú eres un perezoso! —se defendió Mikoto.

—Problemático —Takumi rodó los ojos.

Eran tan iguales a sus padres.

—Deveriamos tomarnos una foto familiar ¿he Shika? —propuso una positiva Ino.

—Tks. Como sea —metió las manos a sus bolsillos.

Ellos siendo padres, mirándose en el reflejo de sus hijos; cuidarían que ellos no cometieran los mismos errores que ellos en algún momento cometieron o… quién sabe, tal vez ellos tropezarían de diferentes maneras.

Todo era parte de la vida. Tendrían que aprender por sí solos cuando crecieran.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Y como cada año, en aniversario de la muerte de Sasuke iban a visitarlo y dejarle flores en su tumba.

El recuerdo permanecía en sus corazones.

**FIN.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno, el fin ha llegado. Perdón por la tardanza, tuve una semana horrible de trabajos y proyectos, por fortuna logré sobrevivir y ahora estoy de vacaciones.

En este epílogo me centré un poco en los sentimientos de Mikoto. Mi carrera universitaria se centra en los niños, por ello sé un poco sobre psicología infantil y la manmera en que influyen ciertos acontecimientos en el carácter del pequeño.

Me quedó un poco largo, no tiendo a hacer capítulos tan extensos pues creo que pueden hacer la lectura un poco pesada, pero en este caso creo que quedó bien.

Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Y nuevamente, gracias por acompañarme hasta el final.

Gracias eternas a: Naoko-eri, Inochan-Uchiha, clary, Fujosshi, Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino, InoySasuke y Guest.

Pero especialmente, gracias a ti por leer.


End file.
